Ai Ai Gasa
by Mygale
Summary: [Gakuen Hetalia] La lluvia consiguió juntar a dos personas muy distintas bajo una misma sombrilla: ella, una chica tímida y humilde; él, un chico solitario y conflictivo. Esta unión, que al principio parecía improbable, terminó por convertirse en una sólida amistad. ¿Podría ser que con el paso del tiempo hubiese lugar para algo más?. Corea del Norte x Vietnam
1. Sueños de Onceañera

**Avertencia:** Ser "original" en estos días es sumamente complicado. Cuesta mucho encontrar temas "nuevos" sobre los cuales escribir en una época donde la información va y viene a gran velocidad y da incontables vueltas al mundo en menos de un parpadeo. Aún así, me exculpo de todo parecido que usted, querido lector, pueda encontrar entre mi trabajo y el de otros autores en esta página o en otros sitios del espacio cibernético.

**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers Hetalia _no es de mi propiedad intelectual. Su creador es Hidekaz Himaruya. Su humilde servidora, quien les escribe, no pretende lucrar con las creaciones basadas en su obra, sino hacer de esto una sana entretención tanto para ella como para quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer su trabajo.

**Notas:** Uso de nombres humanos y OC (_Original Characters_):  
Vietnam: Kim Ly Nguyen  
Taiwán: Xiao Mei Wang  
Filipinas: Maricela de los Santos (basada en varias creaciones del fandom sin referirme a ninguna en particular)

* * *

.

**.:~AI AI GASA~:.**

**.:Prólogo:.  
**"Sueños de Onceañera"

.

— ¡Ay, no…!

La lluvia puede arruinar muchas cosas en la vida de una preadolescente.

Por ejemplo, una soleada tarde de viernes. De esas que son ideales para salir a dar una vuelta en bicicleta en compañía de sus amigas…

— ¿Cómo? ¡Si hace diez minutos el día era perfecto! — se lamentó Maricela. Ella y Kim Ly habían ido a casa de su compañera, Xiao Mei, a terminar un trabajo para la escuela. Y habían acordado que si acababan antes de la hora en que sus padres iban a buscarlas, saldrían un rato para respirar aire fresco.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — preguntó Kim Ly.

— Eh… podríamos ver una película. O jugar aquí adentro.

— ¿Se quieren pintar las uñas? — ofreció la taiwanesa. Las otras dos se miraron y encogieron los hombros en un gesto de "peor es nada".

Siguieron a la dueña de casa, arrastrando los pies y sus caras largas por los peldaños que subían. Llegaron a la habitación de su amiga, un sitio donde abundaba el color rosado y el aroma de los perfumes de niña, de esos que huelen sutilmente a chicle de frutas.

Con toda confianza, Maricela se apoderó de la cama de su amiga y se recostó mirando hacia el techo con desgano. Xiao Mei rebuscaba en un cajón los últimos números de las revistas juveniles de moda y sus frascos con esmaltes de colores. Kim Ly asomó a la ventana.

El cristal daba hacia la calle que pasaba por el frontis de la casa de su amiga. Aún con el incesante golpeteo del agua que escurría y empañaba el vidrio, la vietnamita logró distinguir algunas figuras del otro lado. Perros callejeros que buscaba un refugio en los callejones; automóviles que salpicaban las pozas que se formaban en las orillas de la calzada y algunas personas que presurosas caminaban hacia sus hogares.

En la bocacalle más cercana, figuraba un paraguas de sobrio color azul, bajo el cual una pareja de estudiantes de preparatoria se besaba con ternura.

— ¿Ves algo…? ¡Oh! — Mei, que había asomado por detrás de su amiga, dio un gritito de emoción — ¡Qué romántico! ¡Se besan bajo la lluvia, como en las telenovelas!

— ¿Qué…?— Maricela se incorporó de la cama y miró por encima del hombro de la vietnamita. Maliciosamente, acusó: — ¡¿Estás espiando a esos dos chicos, picarona?!

— ¡N-no…!— Kim Ly se apartó con la cara encendida de vergüenza — Es que… me parecían conocidos…

El muchacho que sostenía el paraguas usaba gafas de montura negra y llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Cuidadosamente, apartó con su mano libre algunos mechones del rostro de su novia y los acomodó tras la oreja junto con el resto de su abundante cabellera castaña. Los coquetos ojos verdes de la chica brillaban enternecidos, a la vez que los violetas de él no dejaban de mirar los sonrosados labios de la muchacha. Antes de que ella subiera al autobús que estaba detenido en la parada, volvieron a besarse.

— Usan el uniforme de la preparatoria que está a unas cuadras de nuestra escuela. No sería extraño que los hubieras visto antes— dijo la filipina.

— ¡Ay, ¿viste lo lindos que eran?! — suspiró Xiao Mei — ¿Viste cómo él se portaba como todo un caballero? ¡Lucían tan felices! Como las parejas de los _doramas_ que pasan en la televisión por las tardes.

La taiwanesa comenzó a dibujar con el índice en la fina capa de vaho que empañaba el cristal. Sus dos compañeras trataron de adivinar el significado de los sencillos trazos de su dedo, pero no lo consiguieron.

El dibujo consistía en un triángulo con un corazón en el vértice superior. Una recta lo atravesaba por la mitad, y se proyectaba más abajo de su base…

— Mei, ¿qué estás haciendo?

¡Era un paraguas!

— ¡El símbolo del "_Ai Ai Gasa_"!

— ¿"Paraguas del Amor"? — preguntaron a coro la filipina y la vietnamita.

— Es la forma en que muchas parejas firman para decir que están enamorados. Es como escribir los dos nombres y encerrarlos en un corazón. Solo que aquí los nombres van escritos debajo de este triángulo— suspiró con aire soñador — Como si ambos estuviesen caminando bajo la lluvia, compartiendo un solo paraguas…

— A tu dibujo le falta algo…

Maricela se puso junto a su amiga, y con el dedo, escribió debajo del diagrama principal: "_Kiku Honda_" y "_Xiao Mei Wang_".

La taiwanesa, avergonzada, apartó a la filipina de un leve empujón para borrar el dibujo con la manga de su sweater.

— ¡No, no, no, él no debe saberlo!

Kim Ly, que las veía desde atrás, negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

— ¡Maricela, basta…!

— ¡No~!

Una vez que Mei terminó de borrar el primer esquema, se dedicó a eliminar los otros diagramas más pequeños que la filipina había hecho en el resto de la ventana. Pequeños paragüitas con los nombres de su amiga y su amor platónico escritos por todo el cristal, desaparecían uno tras de otro hasta que ya no quedó un solo rincón empapado donde Maricela pudiese volver a dibujar.

— ¡No importa, hay más ventanas en el resto de tu casa! — canturreó burlescamente la filipina, saliendo a toda carrera de la habitación de su amiga con ella a la siga, dejando a la vietnamita sola y riendo para sus adentros.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Eh, qué tal! Aquí Mygale, renaciendo de sus cenizas con una nueva historia.

Debo decir que esto en un comienzo iba a ser un One-Shot compuesto por varios mini-capítulos de extensión variable. Sin embargo, la inspiración se me fue de las manos. Escribí, escribí y escribí hasta que llegó un punto en que ¡SUPERÉ LAS 20.000 PALABRAS!  
Me dije a mí misma: "Misma... no puedes hacerle esto a la pobre gente que te lee... ¡Se van a quedar ciegos!

Decidí entonces que lo mejor sería subir los 15 mini-capítulos que componen este fanfic por separado. Para que la espera no sea tan tortuosa, actualizaré tres veces por semana (Lunes - Miércoles - Viernes). En total, esta historia estaría publicándose por 5 semanas, ojalá que sin interrupciones.

Desde ya, los invito a dejar sus comentarios, los que serán debidamente respondidos al momento de la siguiente actualización.  
Disfruten la historia, y espero que nos estemos leyendo muy pronto.

¡Saludos a todos!


	2. Día de Lluvia

**Notas:** Uso de nombres humanos y OC (_Original Characters_):  
Corea del Norte: Im Hyung Soo (perteneciente a la artista coreana-estadounidense de _deviantART_ **Lo-wah**)

**Este capítulo se desarrolla seis años después que el prólogo, cuando los protagonistas de la historia están cursando su último año de preparatoria.**

* * *

.

**.:I:.  
**"Día de Lluvia"

.

— "_Antiguamente, se pensaba que Mercurio daba siempre la misma cara al Sol, situación similar al caso de la Luna con la Tierra; por lo cual sus periodos de traslación y rotación durarían lo mismo: ochenta y ocho días. Sin embargo, se descubrió que el periodo de rotación del planeta en realidad duraba solo dos tercios del tiempo que toma en completar su órbita en torno al sol, y por tanto, un día en Mercurio dura mil cuatrocientas cuatro horas…"_

"Lo mismo que un día lunes en la Tierra", pensó Kim Ly mientras bostezaba.

Lo terrible del primer día de cada semana era que por alguna razón, siempre la última hora de clases resultaba ser la más aburrida de la jornada. La calefacción encendida inundaba el aula de un calor casi somnífero, y la monótona voz de la maestra no resultaba de gran ayuda para quienes hacían el inhumano esfuerzo de mantenerse despiertos.

La vietnamita echó un vistazo al reloj que colgaba encima del pizarrón. Marcaban las dos con treinta minutos, lo que significaba que quedaba media hora más antes de que pudiese abandonar el edificio de la preparatoria.

Con la barbilla apoyada en una mano, fijó nuevamente la mirada en la hoja de su cuaderno, donde había tomado algunos apuntes. Estos comenzaron a tornarse en borrosas manchas de tinta azul, y la voz de la profesora se volvió un murmullo lejano y ahogado, como si estuviese sumergida debajo del agua. Al igual que en las caricaturas de _Charlie Brown_, su discurso no era más que un montón de ruidos sin sentido: "_Muah muah muah, muah, muah-muah-muah_…"

De pronto, la campana que anunciaba el fin de la jornada sonó. Kim Ly dio un brinco en su asiento, y se dio cuenta que desde el escritorio del profesor, la docente a cargo de la asignatura de física la miraba con expresión de disgusto.

— Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Que sea la última, señorita Nguyen.

Comprendió que se había quedado dormida. El hilo de saliva que se había secado en su barbilla lo corroboró, y avergonzada, se limpió con la manga del uniforme.

— Lo siento, señorita…

A un ritmo más lento que el resto de sus compañeros, la joven guardó sus pertenencias y abandonó el salón, despidiéndose tímidamente de la maestra. En el pasillo, Mei y Maricela estaban esperándola.

— ¿Me perdí de mucho? — preguntó temerosa.

— La verdad, no. ¡Vaya, Kim! Solo te faltaba ponerte a roncar— bromeó la filipina.

— Por la posición en que estabas, la maestra se dio cuenta cuando faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que acabara su clase. Te habló un par de veces, pero no consiguió que espabilaras— añadió Xiao Mei.

Las tres caminaron en dirección a las taquillas de los estudiantes de último año de preparatoria. Maricela sacó de allí su bolso con el equipamiento de eskrima[1] y se despidió de sus amigas.

— Yo regresaré al gimnasio. La semana siguiente habrá un torneo y nuestra escuela participará, así que el entrenador sugirió que aumentáramos las horas de entrenamiento.

— ¿Saldrás a las cinco?

— Sí. Pero descuiden, mamá pasará por mí después del trabajo.

— ¡Buena suerte!

Mientras la filipina se alejaba por el pasillo que conducía hacia los salones, la taiwanesa se dirigió a su amiga con un tono de disculpa:

— Yo debo irme rápido, Kim. Papá ha estado teniendo mucho trabajo en la tienda y me pidió que volviera lo antes posible.

— Oh…

— Será solo por hoy. ¿Estarás bien?

— Claro.

.

Después de dejar algunos libros y cerrar su casillero, la taiwanesa se despidió y emprendió la carrera hacia la salida. Kim Ly prosiguió a su ritmo, ordenando el contenido de su taquilla, tirando los papeles inútiles que había acumulado la semana anterior, y luego caminó con paso tranquilo hacia la puerta de la escuela.

Por los ventanales que daban al exterior, la vietnamita cayó en la cuenta que en algún momento –posiblemente mientras aún dormía en clases- se había puesto a llover a cántaros.

— ¡Ay, no…!— se lamentó.

Había dejado su paraguas en casa. ¡Bravo!

Nota mental: JAMÁS confiar otra vez en el reporte del tiempo que transmitían después del noticiero nocturno.

"No importa", pensó. "Siempre traigo algo de dinero para emergencias. Y tomar el autobús, aunque solo sean doce cuadras hasta mi casa, ameritan el gasto".

Al salir del establecimiento y encaminarse hacia el paradero más cercano, la joven supo que además de ella, otras doscientas personas más habían pensado exactamente lo mismo. La garita estaba repleta, y la masa humana se desbordaba por todos lados, sometida al despiadado ejército de goterones que caía sobre ellos.

Una opción era formar parte de ese montón de personas que esperaban a que ocurriera un milagro, y aparecieran en un corto periodo de tiempo suficientes vehículos para llevarlos a todos a casa sanos, salvos y secos. Lo cual era bastante improbable. Seguramente se mojaría tanto o más si se quedaba allí esperando el autobús, como si se iba caminando a casa como hacía todos los días.

Otra alternativa era sacar a relucir su instinto básico de auto-conservación y pelear a codazos con el gentío hasta llegar a guarecerse bajo el tejado de la caseta de espera. Eso incluía sacar de su camino a mujeres embarazadas o con niños pequeños en brazos, a ancianas desvalidas, a personas con yesos en su cuerpo y otros individuos que merecían esa protección mucho más que ella.

La tercera posibilidad era resignarse y caminar a casa. Si doblaba la velocidad de sus pasos, tal vez no llegara a su destino convertida en una sopa humana.

El problema es que la lluvia se volvía cada vez más intensa, y con solo unos segundos afuera el agua había traspasado el _sailor fuku _negro de la escuela, su primera capa de ropa.

Echó un último vistazo al grupo humano en el paradero, analizando nuevamente el abanico de elecciones por las cuales podía decantarse, y finalmente decidió que se iría caminando a paso rápido. Se volvió rápidamente hacia la dirección en la cual debía marchar, y nada más dar el primer paso, chocó contra alguien.

— ¡Auch…!— gimió — ¡Disculpa! No vi por dónde iba…

— No me digas— respondió sarcásticamente el joven contra el que había impactado.

Inmediatamente, la lluvia cesó sobre la vietnamita. Subió la vista y se dio cuenta de que había un paraguas sobre su cabeza, protegiéndola a ella y a su dueño del aguacero.

— ¿Piensas caminar a casa con este clima? ¿Y sin protección? — preguntó el muchacho. La joven encogió los hombros.

— Es que… hay demasiada gente en el paradero del autobús. Me mojaré mucho si lo espero ahí parada, y solo son doce cuadras hasta mi casa.

El chico miró por encima del hombro de Kim Ly, y tras evaluar la exorbitante cantidad de gente que se había agrupado a esperar transporte, se dibujó en su rostro una mueca de compasión.

— Pensaba correr.

— Nada de eso. Es peligroso— dijo el muchacho tras chasquear la lengua — Vivo a nueve calles de aquí, en la misma dirección que tú. Si no te incomoda, podría caminar contigo.

— No tienes por qué molestarte, de veras— lo rechazó la chica, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible para que el joven no se sintiera ofendido. Aunque no dijo nada, el solo hecho de que él no se apartara significaba que estaba insistiendo en su propuesta — Hablo en serio.

— Yo también— sostuvo con determinación —Además, es mucho lo que tienes para perder si rechazas mi oferta: llegar a casa con el uniforme seco, o totalmente empapada y lista para pescar un resfriado.

Kim Ly no podía argumentar contra una lógica tan imbatible. Para su tranquilidad, el ofrecimiento venía de parte de uno de sus compañeros de salón, resultaba una persona de relativa confianza, aunque el hecho de que jamás antes en su vida hubiese intercambiado más de diez palabras con él era un factor que la hacía sentir un tanto incómoda.

Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza. El muchacho se colocó a su izquierda, sosteniendo el paraguas con la mano derecha envuelta en un guante de cuero negro, y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Afortunadamente, la sombrilla era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos pudiesen caminar debajo de ella separados a una distancia aproximada de cinco centímetros. Su compañero, además, usaba una gabardina verde oscuro sobre el _gakuran_ negro que constituía el uniforme de la escuela para los hombres, detalle que por alguna razón hizo pensar a Kim Ly que estaban aún más lejos.

Caminaron las primeras tres calles en completo silencio.

— Cuidado— advirtió el joven, deteniéndose ante la vía que se disponían a atravesar. Un automóvil pasó a velocidad moderada, salpicando un poco del agua sucia del charco formado en la orilla de la calzada. El conductor miró a todos lados, y dobló en el mismo sentido que los dos alumnos estaban caminando. Retomaron su camino.

En la calle, los autobuses rodaban con la carga de pasajeros hasta el límite. La vietnamita se sintió afortunada de no estar allí dentro, respirando el mismo aire denso y viciado que todas esas bocas exhalaban en un espacio tan reducido.

Llevaban cuatro cuadras de camino. Fuera de su círculo, la lluvia seguía cayendo con cada vez más fuerza.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

— ¿Cuál?

— Cambia tu maletín de lado. Estás golpeándome las rodillas mientras caminamos.

— Claro— la chica cambió su valija a la mano derecha, que apuntaba hacia el exterior de ese pequeño campo de protección bajo la sombrilla.

Llegaron a la séptima calle, y Kim Ly comenzó a pensar en una rápida despedida.

En la octava cuadra, nuevamente se volvía a romper el hielo.

— No tienes que acompañarme hasta la puerta, puedes dejarme aquí e irte a casa.

— No me molesta seguir.

— Son solo tres calles.

— Lo mismo digo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Hyung, no tienes que…

Pasaron de largo la novena calle, y la vietnamita calló súbitamente. Una sensación muy extraña flotó en su boca tras haberse atrevido a llamar a su compañero por su nombre de pila, cosa que rara vez hacía con las personas con las que no tenía demasiada confianza. Prefería llamar a los muchachos por su apellido, aunque sonara impersonal.

— ¿Cuál es tu casa?

— Es… la penúltima de este lado— señaló la vietnamita.

Caminaron hasta el fondo del pasaje por entre los automóviles estacionados a ambos lados, y finalmente se detuvieron ante una humilde morada cuyo frontis estaba protegido por una endeble cerca de madera que poco conservaba de su pintura blanca. Allí, la chica extrajo su llavero de uno de los bolsillos exteriores de su mochila, y se aprontó a empujar la puerta del cercado. Eran apenas tres pasos hasta la entrada de la casa, los que no importaba demasiado que recorriera sin la protección que Hyung le otorgaba.

— De verdad… agradezco la consideración que has tenido conmigo. No tenías por qué molestarte en traerme hasta aquí— expresó con sinceridad la vietnamita. El muchacho esbozó algo que se quedó a medio camino entre una sonrisa cansada y una mueca de fastidio.

— No me significa ningún problema hacerlo.

— Bien… pues… hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana…

La chica introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

—… Kim Ly.

Se volvió hacia Hyung, levemente desconcertada.

— ¿Ah?

— Nada. Dije "hasta mañana, Kim Ly". ¿Te molesta que te llame así? — notó cierto timbre de culpabilidad en la voz del chico, y de pronto ella vio traslucirse bajo de su semblante varonil y severo el rostro de un niño avergonzado tras haber hecho algo que no correspondía — Tuviste la deferencia de llamarme por mi nombre, así que… creí que era apropiado que también yo lo hiciera. Es algo sin mucho sentido, si no quieres que…

— ¡Descuida, está bien! — interrumpió enternecida — Está bien... disculpa si por un momento te di la sensación de que me fastidió. La verdad… es que hasta hoy casi no habíamos hablado; por eso…

— Sí, entiendo— intervino él esta vez, mostrándose algo más relajado — Ya… debo irme.

— Sí, claro. De nuevo, gracias por acompañarme.

Antes de girar la llave en la cerradura, Kim Ly vio a su compañero alejarse por el mismo camino que ambos habían recorrido, con la larga trenza que lo caracterizaba balanceándose a sus espaldas.

.

* * *

**.**

**Notas:**

[1]Eskrima: Arte marcial filipino con gran influencia de la esgrima española del siglo XIX. También se le conoce como "Kali" o "Arnis", dependiendo de la región del país donde se practique. Aunque se basa principalmente en el uso de armas (bastones, dagas, cuchillos y puñales), también incorpora técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Queridos míos, como lo prometí! Hoy es miércoles, y el cuerpo lo sabe.  
¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Porque es aquí cuando comienza la verdadera acción(?).

Muchas gracias a las personas que se animaron a comentar el primer capítulo: **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**, **GinYang98**, **NocheAmada **y **Dazaru Kanchu**. ¡Wow, gran comienzo para una historia acerca de una pareja casi desconocida en el fandom en español! XD

¡Nos estaremos leyendo otra vez el viernes!

¡Hasta entonces!


	3. Chica Buena - Chico Malo

**.**

**.:II:.  
**"Chica Buena / Chico Malo"

.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores, Kim Ly?

— ¿Rumores? — la vietnamita miró a Maricela por encima del sándwich de huevo al cual le había sacado unos cuantos bocados — ¿Cuáles rumores?

— Hoy en la mañana pasé al baño para arreglarme el cabello. Las chicas de nuestra clase estaban comentándolo con las del otro salón…

— Y luego hablaron con nuestros compañeros de aula, y ellos tampoco podían creerlo— intervino Xiao Mei, apretando entre sus manos la lata de zumo de naranja a medio consumir.

— Incluso algunos maestros están sorprendidos. Es que…— la filipina se mordió el labio inferior — Es que… ¡Oh, ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo!

— ¡Sabemos que no serías capaz de eso, Kim!

— Esperen un momento, ¿sí? No las estoy entendiendo— dijo Kim Ly — ¿Y si mejor me dicen qué es lo que dicen esos rumores?

— Imposible, ¡todos lo están comentando, te señalan y murmuran descaradamente a tus espaldas…! ¿No los has escuchado? — el aluminio de la lata se abolló bajo los dedos de la taiwanesa.

— Tranquila, tranquila, Mei…— susurró Maricela — Kim… ¿Es verdad que tú… tú…?

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Qué estás…?— la voz de la isleña se cortó en un chillido exasperado — ¡Ay, no! ¡No puedo decirlo! Mei, hazlo tú, por favor.

— Bien, aquí voy…— Xiao Mei inhaló profundamente por la boca, miró a todos lados, y masculló algo entre dientes que la vietnamita no consiguió entender. Fuera lo que fuera, Kim Ly pensaba que no debía ser tan grave como para que sus amigas estuviesen montando semejante drama, y comenzó a impacientarse.

— ¿Qué?

— Que estás… que tú…

— ¡¿Yo qué…?!

— ¡QUEESTÁSSALIENDOCONIMHYUNGSOO!

La lata de jugo colapsó entre las delicadas manitos de la taiwanesa, derramando su contenido. Tanto el grito de la chica como el ruido metálico del recipiente doblándose llamaron la atención de los alumnos que almorzaban en las mesas contiguas a la que el trío de asiáticas ocupaba.

— ¿Él y yo…? ¿De dónde sacaron eso? — preguntó la vietnamita con extrañeza.

— Te vieron ayer, caminando con él… dicen…— Maricela tragó espesamente — Dicen que… ambos compartieron un mismo paraguas…

— Y que incluso cambiaste tu bolso de lugar… ¡para tomarlo del brazo! — gimió espantada Xiao Mei.

Kim Ly estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. No solo sus amigas habían sido lo suficientemente ingenuas para dejarse engañar por un rumor tan absurdo, sino que estaban comportándose como si se tratara de algo grave, casi un crimen. Estuvo a punto de corregir a sus compañeras cuando la filipina la interrumpió, a la vez que juntaba sus manos delante de la nariz como si estuviese rezando.

— Por favor, Kim Ly… ¡Dinos que eso es mentira! ¡Dinos que jamás te fijarías en el chico más antipático y conflictivo de la escuela!

Las palabras que la vietnamita había contenido en su boca se fundieron en una masa amarga que tuvo que tragarse para evitar escupirlas en la cara de Maricela. Lo que al principio parecía una broma, se había convertido en un disparate de muy mal gusto. Se sintió furiosa.

— No puedo creer que estén haciendo semejante ridículo por un chisme que oyeron en el baño de mujeres— gruñó la aludida — Sí, Hyung y yo caminamos juntos ayer en la tarde después de la escuela. Estaba lloviendo y yo…

— ¡¿La oíste, Maricela?! ¡Hasta lo llama por su primer nombre! — exclamó Xiao Mei en un gritito ahogado, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Luego, añadió con indignación — ¿Desde cuándo eres la novia de ese delincuente, y por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

— ¡Sabes que está entre "Las Doce Reglas de las Mejores Amigas" que debes consultar con nosotras primero antes de optar por salir con un chico!

— Es la número nueve, para ser más precisa.

— Si él no tiene nuestra aprobación, no puedes…

— ¡¿Pueden escucharme un momento y dejar de decir estupideces?! — rugió la vietnamita, dejando caer en resto de su sándwich en la bandeja del almuerzo — No estamos saliendo. Yo olvidé mi paraguas en casa y…

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste para que yo te acompañara? ¡Podría haberle dicho a mi padre que esperara un poco! ¡Se trataba de algo urgente! — dijo la taiwanesa.

— ¡Bueno, no pensé en eso antes! Y él estaba allí… ¿Saben qué creo? Están asustadas por ese estúpido rumor porque tienen un mal concepto de quién es Hyung realmente— las dos chicas se estremecieron.

— Kim, por favor, deja de nombrarlo…

— ¡Vamos, Mei, no exageres; es nuestro compañero de clase, no Lord Voldemort! — bufó exasperada Kim Ly — A lo que voy: aunque no lo crean, él puede ser un chico agradable. Ni siquiera se lo pedí, él se ofreció a ayudarme. ¿Por qué eso es tan alarmante? Apuesto a que si hubiese sido cualquier otro muchacho el que se hubiese portado de una manera tan amable conmigo, se habría producido el mismo rumor de que estoy saliendo con él, pero ustedes dos se lo habrían tomado de forma distinta. ¿Por qué con Hyung tiene que ser necesariamente algo perverso?

— Lo es, Kim Ly, porque el rollo del "chico malo" y la "chica buena" solo es lindo en las películas. En la vida real es de lo más problemático — explicó Maricela con preocupación —Ese sociópata[2] no es amable con nadie. Y que ayer lo haya sido contigo es demasiado comprometedor. Te aconsejo cuidar tus juntas para mantener intacta tu reputación, ¿vale?

.

* * *

**.**

**Notas: **

[2]Trastorno de personalidad antisocial (o llamado también "sociopatía"): Patología psiquiátrica en que las personas pierden la noción de la importancia de las normas sociales (por ejemplo, leyes y derechos individuales). Normalmente rehúyen estas normas preestablecidas al no saber o no poder adaptarse a ellas. A pesar de que saben discernir cuándo estás haciendo un mal, actúan impulsivamente para alcanzar lo que desean, incluso llegan a cometer delitos graves.  
Otros síntomas son: ausencia relativa de empatía y remordimiento, distorsión de la autoestima, deshumanización de sus víctimas, falta de preocupación por las consecuencias de sus actos, egocentrismo, megalomanía (fantasías delirantes de poder a causa de una elevada autoestima), altos niveles de impulsividad y conductas de aislamiento para evitar relacionarse con exigencias sociales, lo cual despierta el rechazo de sus pares.  
Estas personas sufren de una lucha constante consigo mismos (entre el deseo de socializar, el temor de hacerlo y las frustraciones que puedan significarles en caso de que fracasen) pues buscan expandirse socialmente, pero solo se relacionan con aquellos individuos por los que logren sentir cierta empatía.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Qué tal!

Cumpliendo con lo prometido en el primer capítulo que subí, he aquí la tercera y última actualización de esta semana. ¡Espero que la hayan disfrutado, porque no sabrán de esta historia hasta el día lunes(?)!

Hoy es viernes y mi cuerpo lo sabe. Estoy REVENTADA. Comencé a hacer mi práctica progresiva en un colegio y a eso súmenle los exámenes de la universidad, el calor de los mil demonios que hace en Santiago (todavía no se entera que es otoño en Chile...), dormir poco a causa de estudios y trabajos y el desgaste físico del entrenamiento.  
¡Ya no quiero más guerra! X_X

Dejando mis lloriqueos de lado, quiero agradecer a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar el capítulo anterior: **GinYang98**, **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** y **Dazaru Kanchu**. ¡Chicas, en verdad que son grandiosas! *las llena de besos*

¡Espero tengan un provechoso fin de semana!

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Lo que sé Sobre Im Hyung Soo

**Nota:** Capítulo narrado desde la perspectiva de Kim Ly (Vietnam)

* * *

.

**.:III:.  
**"Lo que sé Sobre Im Hyung Soo"

.

_Hyung es mi compañero de clase desde que vamos en tercer año de primaria. Sé que tiene un hermano gemelo que va en el otro salón, y que por parte de ambos padres, ambos heredaron la nacionalidad coreana._

_Sé que le gusta leer, porque a menudo lo veo haciéndolo. No habla de música ni de programas de televisión; tampoco de redes sociales, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez no se ha internado en esos espacios todavía._

_A decir verdad, se le da bastante mal eso de hablar con la gente._

_De niño era muy tímido. Eso explicaba sus constantes fracasos en integrarse con los demás miembros del curso. Era callado. Lo envolvía un aura de temprana intelectualidad, por lo que cada vez que alguien trataba de incluirlo se tropezaba con que era difícil encontrar temas en común con él._

_Aún así, no era alguien desagradable. Hasta donde sé, nadie tenía nada contra él en ese momento._

_._

_En quinto año de primaria, sus padres se divorciaron._

_Yo tuve que pasar por lo mismo cuando tenía siete años, y desde entonces vivo únicamente con mi padre. Por eso cada vez que me parecía verlo triste o más enfrascado que de costumbre en su soledad, era capaz de imaginarme lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza y lo que debía de estar sintiendo. Y como creía entenderlo, respetaba su aislamiento._

_No obstante, aún soy incapaz de comprender qué clase de particularidades tuvo el trámite de sus padres que hicieron que el mismo suceso por el que tantos niños hemos pasado, para los gemelos Im en particular resultara mucho más traumatizante. _

_Desde sexto año de primaria, cuando ambos comenzaron a vivir únicamente bajo los cuidados de su madre, mi compañero de clase no volvió a ser el mismo._

_Antes era difícil acceder a él, pero siempre rechazaba nuestras muestras de simpatía con respeto. Después de eso, tenía una actitud mucho más defensiva. Ya no nos pedía que lo dejáramos solo. Nos lo EXIGÍA de una manera mucho más brusca, y pronto nos empezamos a cansar de intentar acompañarlo. Preferimos darle en el gusto y no molestarlo._

_._

_El nido de víboras que normalmente conocemos como "baño de mujeres" es el lugar donde nacen la mayoría de los rumores más venenosos que circulan por la escuela. Las chicas a menudo se reúnen allí para ponerse al día con los "mejores" chismes del momento, para deleitarse a costa de lo que se dice de vida de los demás, como si fuesen comedias de televisión con las que pueden conmoverse, aburrirse o incluso echarse a reír._

_No bastando con el cambio de nuestro compañero, las habladurías acerca de él y la nueva vida que tenía junto a su hermano llegaron para empeorarlo todo. Especulaban acerca de las razones que habían desunido al matrimonio de los Im, y los motivos que habrían hecho que, a los pocos meses de sentenciada la separación, el padre de los gemelos fuese encerrado en prisión. Hablaban acerca de lo mala que se había vuelto la relación entre Hyung y su madre, y de lo afectado que estaba Yong Soo al respecto._

_Yong Soo era afortunado, pues siempre había sido un chico sociable y alegre; apenas mostraba una baja en sus ánimos, sus amigos estaban allí para hacerlo sentir mejor._

_Hyung no tenía la misma suerte. En gran parte porque él mismo no se había hecho de ella._

_._

_Tan pronto como los cotilleos salieron de los cubículos ocupados por las niñas, llegaron a oídos de los alumnos que practicaban el malsano pasatiempo de ir molestando a sus compañeros de escuela. Yong Soo tenía a quien lo defendiera de los abusivos en caso de que fueran demasiados como para que él les hiciera frente solo; pero Hyung, que rechazaba a todo el mundo, solamente se tenía a sí mismo._

_Las primeras veces pasaba de los "bullies". Luego, comenzó a responderles con insultos y comentarios ácidos, avivando el gusto que tenían por verlo enfadado. Hasta que un día colmaron su paciencia._

_Aquella primera vez que en el Salón de Artes peleó a golpes con uno de sus compañeros, Hyung descargó toda la ira que había contenido sufriendo por tanto tiempo en silencio. El "matón" quedó tan asustado y herido por la bravura de su contrincante que no tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo al momento de fingir y victimizarse frente a los profesores; y sumado a que nadie atestiguó a favor de mi compañero, él fue el único al que suspendieron después del incidente._

_A partir de ese entonces, las peleas y discusiones menores con otros alumnos y profesores se convirtieron en pan de cada día. Los abusivos lo hacen como una suerte de venganza por haberse atrevido a reaccionar de esa forma a sus provocaciones, y Hyung no se permite no responder a esos estímulos._

_Abundaban los comentarios que aludían a él como una especie de "delincuente juvenil con tendencias terroristas", los que seguramente Hyung habrá escuchado aunque no se los dijeran directamente._

_._

_Ante la hipocresía de mis compañeros de escuela, no sé si reírme o echarme a llorar._

_¿Por qué es divertido cuando los bravucones del colegio encierran a Hyung en su casillero o en el armario de escobas, y cuando él los encara se convierte en un "victimario"?_

_¿Por qué cuando los demás molestan a Hyung o le gritan cosas en los pasillos los demás estallan en risas, los acompañan y celebran con aplausos, y cuando él se defiende nadie lo respalda?_

_¿Por qué cuando los demás debaten sus ideas en clases en torno a algún tema polémico tienen el derecho a ser respetados, pero cuando él lo hace lo tildan de "subversivo"?_

_¿Por qué todos exigen ser tolerados, cuando ellos ni siquiera soportan que él esté presente a un radio menor a tres metros de distancia?_

_Una vez nuestra clase fue al laboratorio de química para hacer unos cuantos experimentos, y accidentalmente Hyung volteó un frasco de ácido sobre un cargador de teléfono móvil que estaba conectado, provocando un escandaloso cortocircuito. Los demás lo interpretaron como un intento frustrado de quemar la escuela…_

_A lo que quiero llegar: sé que Hyung no es un santo. Es un muchacho con un carácter difícil y una lengua venenosa, que se irrita fácilmente y cuando quiere puede ser realmente desagradable. Pero aún con todo eso, __tiene un corazón__. ¿Es tan difícil entender eso? ¿Es mucho pedir que alguien se ponga en su lugar por un momento, y piense en lo mal que debe sentirse cuando hablan de él a sus espaldas o se esmeran en hacerle la vida imposible?_

_¿Solo porque no le cae bien a la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela significa que no tiene derecho a ser tratado de una manera más amable?_

_._

_Por eso me enfadé tanto cuando Xiao Mei y Maricela comenzaron a juzgarlo… y a juzgarme a mí por no juzgarlo. Porque él jamás les ha hecho nada malo en particular. Al igual que otras tantas personas de la escuela, solo fueron arrastradas por las opiniones de los demás._

_Me enfadé porque al igual que muchos otros, estaban siendo sumamente injustas. Porque le estaban dando demasiada importancia a los ilógicos prejuicios y estereotipos que tienen sobre él._

_Por eso, cuando supieron que el "chico malo" había hecho algo lindo por su amiga, la "chica buena", inmediatamente pensaron que solo podía tratarse de algo perverso. _

_Claro. Porque "ser amable" no es algo que quepa en su estrecho y absurdo molde de lo que debe ser un "delincuente juvenil". Porque para ellas y otras tantas personas, Im Hyung Soo no tiene derecho a ser amable, ni atento, ni a ser altruista con alguien que está en apuros. _

_Porque en vez de eso, está destinado a ser "chico malo". El hazmerreír de las multitudes. El alumno conflictivo al que ya nadie quiere acercarse ni comprender._

_¿Saben qué?_

_Eso apesta._

_._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buenas! Espero que hayan tenido un provechoso fin de semana, haya sido de descanso, de trabajo, o como en mi caso, de estudios :'D

Una nueva semana comienza, ¡y qué mejor forma de hacer del lunes un buen día que trayendo para ustedes un nuevo capítulo del primer fic en español dedicado a la pareja CommieLotus! X3

Nuevamente, agradezco a todas esas personas que además de detenerse a leer esta historia, han dejado su huellita en la zona de reviews, y de paso en mi corazoncito :3  
**Kayra Isis**, **GinYang98**, **Softlavender**, **Park Yong Soo**, **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** y **Dazaru Kanchu**. ¡Son lo máximo! *llora*

¡Nos leemos el miércoles!


	5. Segismundo

**Nota:** Uso de nombres humanos  
Tailandia: Phai Bun Nirachon.  
India: Rajash Mukherjee.  
Macao: Song Xing Cheng (tomado del perfil de **Park Yong Soo**)

* * *

.

**.:IV:.  
**"Segismundo"[3]

.

Para la mañana del viernes, la profesora de lengua y literatura le había pedido a sus alumnos que investigaran alguna obra literaria que llamara su atención y trajeran un fragmento para compartirlo y analizarlo en clases, como un ejercicio de activación de los conocimientos previos antes de adentrarse de lleno con el programa correspondiente a su grado.

— Traje un pasaje de una novela juvenil, ¿creen que servirá, o la maestra preferirá algo un poco más "clásico"? — preguntó Xiao Mei a sus compañeras, mostrando un pequeño cúmulo de hojas dispuestas ordenadamente en una carpeta.

— No creo que haya problemas, porque la profesora no especificó qué clase de obra quería. Yo me aseguré con una leyenda azteca que encontré realmente interesante— dijo Maricela — ¿Y tú, Kim Ly?

— Traje un poema de un escritor cubano. "_Los Zapaticos de Rosa_".

— ¡Buenos días, buenos días! ¡Todos en sus puestos, jóvenes! — dijo la docente cuando entró al salón de clases, dejando sobre la mesa su gran bolso y el libro de clases, y la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla. Se dirigió a sus alumnos con una gran sonrisa — Espero que hayan traído la tarea que les dejé el otro día.

Un generalizado "Síííí" sonó en el salón, cual vago mugido de un ganado. La mujer no se desmotivó. Comenzó a hojear el libro de clases hasta dar con la plana donde estaba escrita la lista de estudiantes.

— ¡Me parece muy bien! Hoy nuestra consigna será "Comprensión Lectora", debido a que fue el ítem con peores resultados en la evaluación de diagnóstico que realizaron a principio del año. Nunca está de más volver a ejercitar lo que ya han aprendido en cursos anteriores, así que por eso les pedí que trajeran un texto literario que fuese de su agrado. ¡Seguro estará lleno de metáforas! Aplicaremos algunas técnicas útiles para determinar el contenido principal de sus lecturas, que luego podrán poner a prueba con textos más complejos. Veamos, ¿quién será mi asistente el día de hoy?

Los estudiantes se hundieron en sus asientos. A la maestra le gustaba seleccionar a un estudiante -o más- para que leyera al frente del salón a fin de realizar el primer ejercicio en conjunto como una muestra de lo que debían hacer en clases:

— ¿Algún voluntario…?— preguntó, y el prolongado silencio le contestó — ¡Ah! Entonces lo decidirá la "dedo-cracia".

La profesora puso su dedo índice en la hoja con los nombres de sus estudiantes, y comenzó a repasarla sin mirar. De pronto, lo detuvo en un sitio aleatorio, y leyó:

— ¿Phai Bun Nirachon?

— No vino a clases hoy— dijo Rajash, el compañero de banco del tailandés.

— Entonces…— el índice de la profesora volvió a elegir: — ¿Kiku Honda?

El japonés pasó al frente con su cuaderno de la asignatura entre las manos, y con voz trémula por el nerviosismo, leyó los versos de uno de los _haiku_[4] que había seleccionado de un escritor occidental que quiso emular el tradicional arte japonés. Alzando la mano para hablar, algunos estudiantes se aventuraron a interpretar el contenido de la poesía, y la maestra iba anotando algunas de las ideas sugeridas en el pizarrón, asintiendo o corrigiendo a sus alumnos.

El siguiente (in)voluntario fue Song Xing Cheng, quien leyó a sus compañeros una leyenda china titulada "_¿Cómo Matan los Cobardes?_", en la que los estudiantes apreciaron el ingenio de las respuestas de Confucio a un discípulo que pretendía traicionarlo.

— ¡El último de hoy! — anunció la profesora, repasando otra vez la lista con su dedo. Se detuvo en la mitad superior de la hoja: — ¿Im Hyung Soo?

Todos en el aula se voltearon hacia el aludido, que no había participado en clases, y miraba distraídamente por la ventana. La profesora volvió a llamarlo, sacándolo de sus fantasías, y con una mueca de hastío el muchacho se levantó del asiento con su cuaderno en las manos. Caminó por entre las filas de bancos ocupadas por los demás alumnos, y notablemente incómodo, tomó su posición frente al pizarrón. Respiró hondamente, y parte de su molestia pareció disiparse.

Leyó:

"_¡Ay mísero de mí, y ay infeliz!  
__Apurar, cielos, pretendo,  
__ya que me tratáis así;  
__¿qué delito cometí  
__contra vosotros naciendo?;  
__aunque si nací, ya entiendo  
__qué delito he cometido…  
__Bastante causa ha tenido  
__vuestra justicia y rigor;  
__pues el delito mayor  
__del hombre es haber nacido._

_Sólo quisiera saber  
para apurar mis desvelos  
(dejando a una parte, cielos,  
el delito de nacer),  
Qué más os pude ofender  
para castigarme más.  
¿No nacieron los demás?  
Pues si los demás nacieron,  
¿qué privilegios tuvieron  
qué yo no gocé jamás?"_

Kim Ly, que observaba desde su lugar en uno de los costados del salón, sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Hyung recitaba con mucha pasión. Era una de las pocas veces en que lo había visto en esa actitud; como si…

…Como si… sintiera desde el fondo de su corazón… todo lo que decía el monólogo que estaba interpretando…

"_Nace el ave, y con las galas  
que le dan belleza suma,  
apenas es flor de pluma  
o ramillete con alas,  
cuando las etéreas salas  
corta con velocidad,  
negándose a la piedad  
del nido que deja en calma;  
¿y teniendo yo más alma,  
tengo menos libertad?_

_Nace el bruto, y con la piel  
que dibujan manchas bellas,  
apenas signo es de estrellas  
(gracias al docto pincel),  
cuando, atrevida y cruel  
la humana necesidad  
le enseña a tener crueldad,  
monstruo de su laberinto;  
¿y yo, con mejor instinto,  
tengo menos libertad? […]"_

Kim Ly consideró que cada palabra era una exteriorización de una parte de los sentimientos que Hyung había estado guardándose por muchísimo tiempo.

El chico estaba lastimado por dentro. Completamente desgarrado.

"¿Cuánto dolor habrás tenido que enfrentar tú solo?", pensó angustiada la vietnamita, llevándose una mano a los labios. "¿Cuánto sufrimiento has ocultado tras esa máscara de orgullo y fortaleza…?".

"_En llegando a esta pasión,  
un volcán, un Etna hecho,  
quisiera sacar del pecho  
pedazos del corazón.  
¿Qué ley, justicia o razón,  
negar a los hombres sabe  
privilegio tan suave,  
excepción tan principal,  
que Dios le ha dado a un cristal,  
a un pez, a un bruto y a un ave?"_

Aquello no era un simple fragmento, un poema elegido de pura casualidad.

Sino todo lo que Kim Ly necesitaba para tomar una decisión.

Era una llamada de auxilio.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

[3]Segismundo: Es el personaje principal de **"La Vida es Sueño"**, una obra de teatro perteneciente al género del barroco escrita en el año 1635 por Pedro Calderón de la Barca, cuyo tema principal es la libertad del ser humano para configurar su vida sin dejarse llevar por un supuesto destino. Al personaje se le ve en un principio como hombre-fiera, describiéndolo como alma reprimida, muy reflexivo, alterado por su larga reclusión. A lo largo de la obra se aprecia su evolución: al principio busca la venganza, comportándose en forma cruel y despiadada, pero luego aparecen en él ciertos rasgos de humanidad.  
El título del mini-drabble es éste debido a que el monólogo que interpreta Hyung (al cual le omití dos estrofas) pertenece originalmente al príncipe Segismundo, al final del segundo acto de la primera jornada de la obra.

[4]Haiku: Poesía japonesa compuesta por 17 moras (unidad lingüística menor a la sílaba) dividida en tres versos (5, 7 y 5 respectivamente), aunque las medidas pueden variar en un pequeño rango entre las 16 y las 23 moras. Describe generalmente fenómenos naturales, cambio de estaciones y la vida cotidiana de la gente con naturalidad y sencillez, lo que da la sensación de austeridad y contemplación.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Es miércoles, queridos míos! ¿Y saben lo que eso significa...?  
Claro que sí: ¡Acaban de leer un nuevo capítulo de "Ai Ai Gasa"!

Puede parecer poco, pero la función que cumple este capítulo en especial es servir de nexo entre lo que han leído hasta el momento, y lo que vendrá de ahora en más ahora que Kim Ly ha decidido que Hyung necesita ayuda, y quiere ser ella quien se la brinde.

¡Muchas gracias a todos quienes se animaron a comentar el capítulo anterior: **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**, **GinYang98** y **Dazaru Kanchu**! X3

¡Nos leemos este viernes!


	6. Mesa Para Dos

.

**.:V:.  
**"Mesa Para Dos"

.

Después de que Xiao Mei hubiera comprado su almuerzo del día, siguió a sus amigas que caminaban por entre las mesas ocupadas por los otros estudiantes. Llegaron por fin a la que habían reservado, retiraron las mochilas que habían puesto para que nadie la ocupara, y se sentaron a merendar.

— Solo nos queda la hora de biología— comentó Maricela. Mei había escogido una comida ligera por ese mismo motivo.

— Si tenemos que trozar otro corazón de cordero, mi estómago no podrá soportarlo— se lamentó la taiwanesa, abriendo la cajita de leche con saborizante de frutilla.

— Los del salón de al lado fueron ayer al laboratorio a diseccionar un ojo de vaca. Nosotros vamos una clase atrasados, puede que nos toque hacer lo mismo la próxima semana.

— ¡Iugh…!

Kim Ly aprovechó que sus amigas estaban hablando entre ellas para echar un vistazo a la mesa del otro lado de la cafetería. Hyung estaba allí, solo, frente a una bandeja que contenía un plato de sopa de fideos y un vaso de jugo a medio consumir. Estaba leyendo, mientras con una mano revolvía distraídamente su comida.

— ¿Kim? ¿Qué estás mirando?

— ¿Uh…? ¡Ah, nada! — contestó, clavando su vista en la bandeja con su contenido intacto. Xiao Mei arqueó las cejas con desaprobación.

— No me engañas. Estabas viendo la mesa de allá— señaló con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. La vietnamita no lo negó.

— Es triste que esté tan solo…

— Pero no es nuestro problema. Él se lo ha buscado.

— ¿Podríamos…?

— No— interrumpió Maricela — No se sentará con nosotras.

"Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…"

— Entonces iré yo a acompañarlo.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Kim Ly!

La vietnamita tomó su bandeja con ambas manos, y se abrió paso entre el gentío que iba y venía por los pasillos que separaban una mesa de la otra. Tuvo que cruzar tres grandes corrientes humanas antes de poder llegar a su destino. Una vez allí, no supo exactamente qué hacer, y por al menos veinte segundos estuvo de pie sin hacer nada más que mirar a Hyung, que no despegaba los ojos de su libro, y no había reparado en su presencia.

Hasta que Kim Ly carraspeó suavemente con la garganta.

Levemente irritado, el joven levantó la vista. Quizás lo había interrumpido en la mejor parte de la obra. No obstante al verla con más detención, sus gestos se suavizaron hasta parecer nuevamente sereno.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — preguntó.

— Ah…

— ¿Quieres que desocupe esta mesa?

— N-no— respondió ella, armándose de valor — ¿Puedo… sentarme contigo?

Hyung hizo un mohín. Parecía confundido y puede que un poco molesto.

— Supongo que sí. Pero, ¿no son tus amigas las que están por allá haciéndote señas?

Desde su mesa de origen, la filipina y la taiwanesa lanzaban severas miradas de reproche y le indicaban que se acercara nuevamente a ellas. Kim Ly respondió con un movimiento de cabeza que las invitaba a ellas a venir, pero no surtió ningún efecto. Colocó su bandeja frente a la del chico, y se sentó en el banco que le correspondía. Tras soltar un suspiro de alivio, el joven volvió a hablarle:

— Es extraño… no recuerdo que hayamos almorzado juntos antes.

— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

— ¿Y por qué ahora, si puedo saberlo?

Kim Ly encogió los hombros, incómoda.

— Ehm… es que…

— ¿Es por lo del lunes? — consultó el joven en un confidencial susurro. La chica sintió que una ola de calor estallaba en su cara.

— En parte sí, pero además…

— No tienes por qué hacerlo— sentenció con severidad — Ese día me sentía benévolo, y quise hacerte un favor. No debes sentirte obligada a hacerme compañía como agradecimiento. En serio.

— Solo quiero hablar contigo…

— ¿Este idiota está molestándote, bonita?

Un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes del otro salón se había puesto detrás de Kim Ly. Cinco pares de ojos miraban a Hyung con aborrecimiento por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha. Ella apenas giró un poco para hablarles por encima de su hombro.

— No, para nada. Estamos…

— ¡Qué bajo has caído! ¿Ahora te dedicas a molestar mujeres, Im? ¡Anda, vete a otra mesa y déjala tranquila!

"¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene la costumbre de interrumpirme cuando hablo?", pensó molesta la chica.

Hyung se aprontó a tomar su bandeja, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de desprecio al grupo de jóvenes que habían llegado a encararlo. Uno de ellos rodeó la mesa, y maliciosamente empujó la bandeja por su parte inferior cuando ya el coreano se había levantado. El plato de sopa volcó todo su contenido sobre el uniforme del muchacho.

— ¡Ups! — exclamó el abusivo tras una burlesca risotada.

— ¡Vamos, muévete rápido…!

Hyung se tensó, alistándose para dejar caer un par de puñetazos sobre la cara del alumno que había volteado su bandeja. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, algo insólito ocurrió:

— ¡Estábamos en una conversación privada! — los retó la vietnamita tras ponerse bruscamente de pie — ¡Y lo que acabas de hacer ha sido completamente innecesario!

El chico que había provocado el desastre se encogió de vergüenza. Los otros compartieron una mirada de extrañeza, y dudosamente comenzaron a retroceder.

— Creímos que estaba molestándote.

— Eso pasa porque no saben escuchar a las personas. Ahora, ¿podrían hacernos el favor de volver a dejarnos solos?

— Uh… claro— dijo uno de ellos — Pero cualquier cosa que necesites… llámanos.

— Dudo que lo haga.

El grupo de estudiantes regresó a su mesa. Kim Ly volteó hacia su compañero, que había sacado un pañuelo desechable de uno de sus bolsillos y había empezado a limpiarse el caldo de encima. La chica tomó las servilletas que había puesto la encargada de la cocina en su bandeja, y se aproximó al coreano para echarle una mano.

— Déjalo. Ya lo hago yo— objetó el coreano.

— Ha sido mi culpa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Eran miembros de tu club de admiradores? — cuestionó ácidamente, refregando la tela del _gakuran_ con más fuerza.

— No. Solo un grupo de bobos que encontró la excusa perfecta para molestarte. Si yo no hubiese venido a tu mesa esto no habría pasado— la joven suspiró. Pese a la negativa de su compañero, le ayudó a quitarse los restos de su almuerzo — Saldrá mejor cuando lo laves. Afortunadamente, ya mañana comienza el fin de semana. Y solo nos queda una clase.

— Una hora y media en que oleré a pollo y fideos en aceite. Fantástico— gruñó Hyung, tirando el pañuelo de papel en un basurero cercano a su mesa — No te culparé si quieres volver a la mesa con tus amigas. De hecho, te invito a que lo hagas, antes de que alguien más se acerque para a tirarme comida encima.

El joven se volteó nuevamente hacia la barra donde las cocineras repartían los alimentos para solicitar otra ración, pero al consultar el reloj del comedor, cambió de opinión. Volvió a la mesa para recoger el libro que estaba leyendo y la bandeja con los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido su almuerzo. Kim Ly lo detuvo tomándolo por la manga del uniforme.

— ¿Te vas sin comer?

— No moriré por esperar hasta llegar a casa.

— Nada de eso. Siéntate… en un sitio donde no esté sucio. Aquí. Al lado mío— indicó la chica, tirándolo suavemente de la ropa. El muchacho de trenza no opuso ninguna resistencia. Rodeó la mesa, y se sentó en la silla vacía dispuesta junto a la que ocuparía la muchacha. Una vez cómodos, ella le entregó uno de los sándwiches que había comprado en el comedor, y el vaso de jugo que ni siquiera había probado. Ella conservó la caja de leche blanca.

— Oh, no. No puedo aceptarlo— refutó, poniéndolos de nuevo en la bandeja de Kim Ly. Con un gruñido, ella volvió a pasárselos. El muchacho le advirtió hablando entre dientes: — ¡Van a creer que te obligué a hacerlo!

Desoyendo por completo sus quejas, la vietnamita procedió a comer su porción, y pronto Hyung, comprendiendo que sería imposible razonar con su compañera, hizo lo mismo con la suya. Tras un breve lapso de embarazoso silencio, el hielo volvía a romperse.

— Por cierto… ¿qué era lo que querías decirme antes de que llegaran a molestarnos?

— Ah…— Kim Ly esbozó una sonrisa tímida antes de contestar — Sobre lo que recitaste en la clase de lengua. Quería comentarte que me pareció maravilloso. Tienes un gran talento como declamador.

— A-ahm… gracias.

Pese a que la expresión seria del coreano no se modificó ni un poco, su rostro enrojeció tenuemente de vergüenza. La chica contuvo una risita enternecida.

— ¿Escogiste esos versos por alguna razón en especial? — preguntó, en el preciso instante que sonaba la campana que anunciaba el final del receso. En medio del ajetreo y del ruido que los demás alumnos hicieron al levantarse de sus sillas, el joven se inclinó hacia su compañera para hacerse escuchar mejor, diciéndole al oído en tono de complicidad:

— Te lo diré si nos vamos caminando juntos después de la escuela.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hoy es viernes! ¡Última actualización de la semana de "Ai Ai Gasa"!

¿Lo disfrutaron? ¡Yo sí! Vamos, quiero oírlos decir "¡Yaaaaaaaaaay!" X3  
Este viene siendo el segundo acercamiento oficial entre Hyung y Kim Ly. ¡A ver cómo irán las cosas para ellos de ahora en más!  
Sépanlo... ¡LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!

¡Muchísimas gracias a **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**, **Dazaru Kanchu** y **Park Yong Soo** por comentar el capítulo anterior!

¡Nos leemos el lunes, queridos míos!


	7. La Tormenta

.

**.:VI:.  
**"La Tormenta"

.

A partir de ese momento, las caminatas de regreso a casa no volvieron a ser lo mismo de antes. El tañido de la campana que ponía fin a la jornada escolar era el momento del día que más esperaban Hyung y Kim Ly.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué llevas tanta prisa? — preguntó Maricela, viendo cómo su compañera miraba hacia ambos lados del pasillo donde estaban los casilleros con semblante inquieto.

— Estoy buscando a alguien.

— ¡Ah…! ¡¿Vas a irte de nuevo con él…?!— exclamó indignada Xiao Mei — ¡Pasas más tiempo con tu novio que con nosotras!

— En primer lugar, Mei: Hyung NO es mi novio. Nos hemos estado llevando bien este último tiempo, es todo— explicó la vietnamita sin modificar ni un poco la neutralidad de su voz — Y respecto a lo segundo, también te equivocas. Todas las clases me siento con ustedes, todos los trabajos de la escuela los hago con ustedes, y todos los recreos los paso con, ¿adivinen quién? ¡Ustedes!

— ¡Pero ya no almorzamos juntas…!— protestó la taiwanesa dándole una patadita al suelo — Vas y te sientas con él.

— Y caminan juntos a casa todos los días— acotó la filipina con preocupación — Creo que te obsesionaste con él en muy poco tiempo, y eso me asusta.

— ¿Por qué no le dan una oportunidad? — inquirió la vietnamita, y sus dos amigas dieron un respingo — ¡Vamos! Les digo que es un chico agradable… al principio cuesta hablar con él, pero si hacen que se sienta en confianza…

— Lo siento, Kim, pero él no me da buena espina. Su sola presencia me inspira algo… raro. En el sentido desagradable de la palabra— objetó Maricela, siendo secundada por Mei:

— No puedes obligarnos a que nos caiga bien de un día a otro…— suspiró apenada — Aunque nosotras tampoco podemos obligarte a que no te juntes con él…¿en serio estás haciendo esto porque te agrada? ¿O es porque le tienes lástima…?

— ¡Me ofendes, Mei! — exclamó levemente irritada la surasiática — En un principio tal vez sí sentía algo de compasión por él. Cuando comenzamos a caminar juntos, me comentó que a menudo se sentía solo y despreciado sin ningún sentido. Pero ahora… puedo asegurarte que me simpatiza por lo que es. Si tan solo la gente se detuviera a escucharlo alguna vez sin juzgarlo, descubrirían que es un chico muy listo, alguien común y corriente que tiene las mismas necesidades que todos nosotros.

— ¿Y esas "necesidades" cuáles son?

— Ser aceptado y sentir que no está solo en medio de la multitud.

— Ay, Kim… eres una santa.

En el otro extremo del pasillo, Kim Ly pudo distinguir entre el gentío a su compañero, que estaba esperándola, mirando fijamente hacia el lugar donde ella charlaba con sus amigas, sin atreverse a interrumpirla para que se apresuraran en salir. Una leve seña con la cabeza le indicó que ya estaba listo.

— Debo irme. Las veré mañana.

— ¡Eh, Kim! — llamó la filipina — ¿Te apetece que salgamos el viernes por la tarde? Mei y yo hablamos durante el almuerzo, y nos dimos cuenta que hace mucho tiempo no vamos por un helado.

— Suena bien.

— ¡No hagas planes para después de la escuela! — advirtió Mei, tratando de sonreír como siempre lo hacía. Se hicieron señas con la mano para despedirse, antes de que la joven vietnamita se reuniera con su compañero.

— ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

— No, descuida… ¿nos vamos? Ha empezado a nublarse y hoy no traje impermeable. No quisiera que la lluvia nos sorprendiera a mitad de camino.

La muchacha echó un vistazo al cielo y asintió con la cabeza.

— Vamos.

.

Soplaban las gélidas brisas del otoño con la fuerza suficiente para desnudar las ramas de los árboles que circundaban la preparatoria. Un manto de hojas en tonos castaños y pajizos cubría casi la totalidad del camino, siendo pisadas y pateadas por los estudiantes que avanzaban distraídamente rumbo a sus hogares.

— ¡Uh! Vaya que está helando…— comentó la vietnamita, sobándose los brazos por encima del blazer negro del uniforme.

— ¿Quieres tomar el autobús?

— No, no. No es necesario.

El viento helado que pasó por entre sus piernas abrigadas únicamente por unas delgadas pantimedias grises la hizo reconsiderar la sugerencia. Cruzó ambos brazos delante del pecho, buscando generar un poco de calor. Hyung descolgó momentáneamente su mochila del hombro, y sacó del compartimiento más grande una bufanda de lana con líneas horizontales negras y rojas. La enroscó en torno a su cuello, y miró a su compañera sonriendo con travesura.

— Envídiame.

La joven fingió un gesto de indignación girando agresivamente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a donde se encontraba su compañero, mascullando un fuerte "¡Jum!". Escuchó al coreano soltar una breve carcajada. Tenía una risa simpática… hasta encantadora. Kim Ly no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada cuando por su mente cruzó la idea de que le gustaría poder oírlo reír con más frecuencia.

— Me perdí parte de la clase de matemáticas cuando el inspector me sacó de la sala. ¿Dejaron algo para mañana? — preguntó el de la trenza.

— No, nada de deberes.

— ¿Y ese milagro?

— Tal vez lo olvidó. Terminamos de revisar los ejercicios del libro que nos había dejado para hoy, y dio por terminada la clase— explicó la muchacha — Así que hasta donde recuerdo no hay nada para mañana, y los exámenes comienzan recién en dos semanas más. Esta tarde por fin podré continuar con el juego de computadora que inicié el fin de semana.

— ¿El de _zombies_ que me estabas comentando el lunes?

— Ajá.

Se pasaron las nueve cuadras de distancia entre la escuela y la calle donde Hyung dejaba a la chica continuar con su camino, hablando sobre cosas banales. Algo que se había vuelto una costumbre. En esas pláticas habían conseguido descubrir cosas fascinantes el uno sobre el otro.

Se sentían cada vez más cercanos. Más unidos.

— Hasta mañana— se despidieron, agitando suavemente las manos. Kim Ly continuó caminando de frente mientras su compañero doblaba en el pasaje que le correspondía.

.

A mitad de la décima cuadra, la chica se encontró con que una buena parte de la acera estaba ocupada por un grupo compuesto por cuatro jóvenes, cuyas edades debían de ir entre los veinte y veinticinco años, que reían a carcajadas. Dos de ellos aspiraban cigarrillos. Cuando Kim Ly estuvo a unos cinco metros de ellos, quiso bajar un momento a la calle para evitar tener que pasar por entre medio de los muchachos. Sin embargo, ellos se desplazaron.

— ¡Oye!

La vietnamita volvió a subir a la vereda, buscando un espacio libre para pasar, pero nuevamente los jóvenes le cerraron el paso.

— ¿A dónde vas, guapa? — preguntó uno de ellos, abriendo sus brazos como si quisiera recibir a la chica entre ellos — No es bueno que las señoritas anden solas por estos lados.

— Con lo mala que se ha puesto la gente del barrio últimamente— ronroneó otro, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿No sabes que las colegialas son las presas preferidas de los hombres que buscan carne fresca? — uno de los individuos que sujetaba su cigarrillo encendido tiró la colilla muy cerca de los zapatos de la asiática, y relamió desagradablemente sus labios. Kim Ly se tensó, y bruscamente cambió de rumbo. Regresó sobre sus pasos e intentó atravesar a la acerca del frente, pero uno de los hombres la detuvo enroscando su brazo por la cintura y la empujó de regreso hacia donde el primer individuo, el de los brazos abiertos, la apresó y descaradamente tocó sus posaderas por encima de la falda del uniforme.

La chica empujó fuertemente con ambas manos el pecho del hombre, y se liberó. Los cuatro individuos se rieron al unísono, de una manera idéntica y espeluznante. Ya entrada en pánico, Kim Ly decidió recurrir a la casi-siempre efectiva técnica de pasar rápidamente por entre los dos que se vieran más débiles, sin embargo, volvieron a detenerla. Antes de que pudiese pensar en su próxima maniobra, el cuarteto comenzó a acorralarla contra el enrejado de la casa más cercana, sobándose las manos como quien va a zamparse un delicioso festín.

— Ven con nosotros, preciosa. Tenemos en nuestra guarida lo necesario para que la pasemos bien.

— Todos los cigarros y cervezas que puedas imaginarte.

— Claro, y otras cosas más…

El hombre que aún no se deshacía de su cigarrillo extendió su mano y apretó el busto de la chica. En un repentino y totalmente justificado acceso de rabia, Kim Ly asestó un puñetazo en la cara del atrevido y lo hizo retroceder gruñendo de dolor.

— ¡Agh…! ¡Maldita ramera!

Los otros tres patanes reaccionaron al instante, abalanzándose sobre la joven para reducirla contra la verja. Por más que la asiática pataleó y movió sus brazos, no logró golpear de forma efectiva otra vez a ninguno de sus asaltantes, así que comenzó a gritar para alertar a los vecinos. De pronto, la mano de uno de ellos tapó bruscamente su boca, haciéndola golpearse en la nuca contra los barrotes que estaban tras ella. La dejaron aturdida. Comenzó a resbalar, descendiendo lentamente. Fue entonces cuando entre dos hombres la sujetaron para evitar que se fuera al suelo, y el tercero abrió el blazer del uniforme tirando de las solapas hasta que los botones salieron disparados. Las manos del atracador apretaron sus senos por encima de la tela del vestido; prontamente descendieron hasta la falda de este mismo, y comenzaron a subirla dejando al descubierto sus piernas abrigadas por las pantimedias grises.

Kim Ly volvió a gritar, esta vez desde el estómago, luchando por oponer la resistencia necesaria para no ser ultrajada hasta que alguien llegara en su auxilio.

Si es que alguien llegaba…

.

Las mujeres que desde sus casas habían oído los clamores de la chica comenzaron a dar voces de alarma y a pedir ayuda. El marido de una de ellas salió a intervenir.

Pero no fue aquél bondadoso caballero quien le quitó de encima al abusivo que estaba manoseándola.

— ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA…?!

El hombre que tapaba su boca salió corriendo despavorido junto con el que se había llevado el primer golpe. Solo quedaban dos. Kim Ly, con sus fuerzas parcialmente renovadas, forcejeó contra los brazos de uno de sus captores y consiguió golpearlo antes de que el esposo de la vecina más alarmada lo agarrara y comenzara a zamarrearlo y a reñir con él. La vietnamita se incorporó, e instintivamente, reacomodó las partes del uniforme que habían sido removidas por sus asaltantes.

El hombre que la había tratado de desvestir tuvo que vérselas con Hyung.

— ¡Oye, oye, tranquilo…! ¡COMPADRE, TE JURO QUE NO ÍBAMOS A HACERLE NADA!

Con un gruñido, el coreano tomó por el cuello de su camiseta al individuo y lo tiró al suelo. Tratando desesperadamente de levantarse antes de que el chico fuese a lastimarlo, sus súplicas sonaban como los chillidos de un cerdo en el matadero

— ¡TODO ERA UN JUEGO…!

Tras propinarle una patada en la cara, unos cuantos puñetazos y arrancarle de un sopetón algunos dientes, el joven de trenza tomó al degenerado por la abundante cabellera y azotó su cara repetidas veces contra la verja de metal. Al tercer impacto lo había noqueado. Sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho. Siguió aventando al delincuente contra la cerca hasta que la sangre brotó con fuerza de sus labios, su nariz y de las heridas que se abrieron en su frente. No parecía tener intenciones de detenerse hasta haberlo desfigurado por completo. Kim Ly contó ocho impactos antes de que los mechones de cabello se desprendieran de la cabeza del hombre y quedaran entre los dedos de su compañero, dejando que el resto de su cuerpo cayera como peso muerto.

— ¡Hyung, para! ¡Lo vas a matar…!— gritó Kim Ly al ver que el coreano se aproximaba nuevamente al hombre para seguir apaleándolo. El joven se volteó, y la vietnamita apreció con horror que el uniforme y la cara del chico estaban manchados con la sangre que había salpicado de la cara de su víctima. Quedó paralizada. Su compañero lucía aterrador. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos por la adrenalina, como los de un felino que se apronta a saltar sobre una presa, y sus ojos tenían un brillo colérico que le causó escalofríos.

Sin embargo, en menos de un segundo, todo eso se esfumó.

— Kim Ly…— susurró con en un tono grave y tranquilo, acercándose cautelosamente a la muchacha — ¿Estás bien?

Casi recuperada de la impresión del momento, la vietnamita asintió. Y en ese preciso instante los ojos se le empañaron. Todo se volvió borroso. Creyó que iba a desmayarse por el cúmulo de emociones que había experimentado en esos pocos segundos; sintió todo el cuerpo cubierto de sudor frío, temblando sin control.

Comenzó a sollozar.

Avergonzada y todavía muy asustada, tapó su rostro con ambas manos y lloró con una voz tan aguda que casi no reconoció como la suya propia. Como una niña pequeña. Casi cayéndose de rodillas. Dio un gritito furioso y volvió a tiritar con violencia. El llanto la estaba sacudiendo sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

De pronto, dos brazos la rodearon.

Una prenda de lana roja y negra le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

El aroma varonil y embriagador que impregnaba el _gakuran_ de su compañero la envolvió como una nube protectora, a la vez que una de las manos del joven acariciaba con delicadeza su despeinado cabello negro.

Con la cara hundida en el pecho de Hyung, Kim Ly siguió sollozando.

— Ya, ya… todo se acabó— le susurró al oído, provocándole nuevamente espasmos a la muchacha, que no podía dejar de gimotear.

— ¡Llamaré de inmediato a la policía para hacer la denuncia! ¡Esos sinvergüenzas frecuentan el vecindario para molestar a las alumnas! ¡No es la primera vez que los veo hacerlo…!— bramaba la vecina gritona — ¡Alberto! Sujeta al bastardo mientras los llamo.

— Sí, querida— asintió el buen hombre — ¡Vamos, imbécil, muévete!

El varón se retiró, empujando al abusivo que había inmovilizado mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus manos a la espalda. El otro degenerado aún yacía inconsciente en el suelo, manchando el pavimento de rojo.

— Tu padre llega a las siete, ¿verdad?

La vietnamita asintió con la cabeza, sin despegarse del torso de su compañero.

— Esta es la última vez que caminarás sola hasta tu casa— sentenció el coreano — Vamos. Yo me quedaré contigo…

Cuando emprendieron la marcha, el amenazador cielo gris soltó por fin la tormenta que había preparado desde la mañana.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Eh, qué tal!  
Otra semana que inicia, y qué mejor para celebrarlo con un nuevo capítulo de su fanfic favorito(?).

Para quienes se lo estén preguntando (y para quienes no, también): el suceso acontecido en este capítulo está basado en una experiencia REAL muy cercana a la autora, debido a que fuera de su colegio solía suceder que aparecían ciertos "graciosos" (odiosos degenerados) les gustaba acechar a las chicas que caminaban solas, y acorralarlas contra los muros para correrles mano (aprovechando que había largos tramos de enrejado que cercaban unas canchas públicas y que había pocos vecinos en el sector). Defenderse no lo arreglaba mucho, ya que algunos se ponían agresivos...

Ojalá alguien se hubiese aparecido cuando las alumnas más lo necesitábamos, como Hyung (y Alberto, ¡no olviden al marido de la vecina gritona!) hizo con Kim Ly *-*

¡Queridas mías, gracias una vez más por leer! Especialmente, agradezco a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **Kayra Isis**, **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** y **Softlavender**.

¡Hasta el miércoles!


	8. A Diez Centímetros de ti

.

**.:VII:.  
**"A Diez Centímetros de ti"[4]

.

Kim Ly había llegado a casa en compañía de Hyung. Ambos tenían el uniforme de la escuela empapado por la lluvia. La chica insistió a su compañero que fuera a casa y se cambiara antes de pescar un resfriado, pero él se negó. En ese preciso instante estaba afuera de su alcoba, sentado cerca del calentador eléctrico que había conectado en el pequeño recibidor principal –que funcionaba a su vez como comedor, cocina y pasillo de conexión entre las dos habitaciones y el baño-, mientras que en el hervidor se calentaba algo de agua para preparar el té.

La vietnamita se había despojado de la ropa húmeda, y sin importar que aún fuese demasiado temprano, se colocó el pijama. Un sencillo conjunto de invierno color verde grisáceo, sin estampados ni adornos.

Quería simplemente meterse a la cama y dormir hasta haber olvidado el incidente.

.

Se sentía profundamente avergonzada por haberse quebrado de esa forma. Ya su demostración de técnicas de defensa personal había sido un fiasco –empezando porque no alcanzó a aplicarlas más de una vez durante el encuentro-. Se suponía que para algo su padre pagaba sus clases de artes marciales en la pequeña escuela del barrio a la que iba los fines de semana, ¿o no?

Para colmo, terminado el enfrentamiento, se había echado a llorar como una niña, y no había podido controlarse sino hasta que entró a su cuarto. Estaba aterrada, y por un momento incluso pensó que esos hombres iban a conseguir lastimarla. Se había comportado como alguien sumamente débil, necesitando que vinieran a rescatarla…

"Jamás podré volver a confiar en mí misma como antes", se dijo mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo que colgaba de la pared de su cuarto, en el que solo podía verse la cabeza y parte de los hombros. Soltó un hondo suspiro, y dejando el cepillo de lado, frotó sus ojos todavía enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Por lo menos ya había dejado de tiritar.

.

Desde afuera, golpearon tres veces a su puerta.

— ¿Ya?

La vietnamita contuvo el aliento. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y mentalmente se hizo algunas porras. "Adelante", pensó. "Haz lo correcto". Debía de agradecerle a Hyung por lo que había hecho ese día, y compensárselo. ¿Pero cómo…?

— ¿Estás bien? — oyó decir a su compañero desde afuera con cierta preocupación — Se supone que solo ibas a cambiarte. Te tardas demasiado.

— Como toda mujer— contestó, antes de abrir la puerta. El coreano estaba de pie, frente a ella, sujetando en su mano derecha una taza con motivos floreados con el té recién hecho humeando desde adentro.

— Ten— ofreció — No le he puesto azúcar todavía, no sé cómo te gusta…— entrecerró los ojos, extrañado — Eh… ¿ya te vas a dormir?

— No. Pero quiero meterme a la cama…— admitió, sintiéndose extrañamente apenada. Sabía que no era la única persona en el mundo que le gustaba vestir de pijama y de vez en cuando holgazanear durante el día, pero por alguna razón mostrarse así ante su compañero, que visitaba por primera vez su hogar, le parecía tan vergonzoso como si estuviese enseñándose solo con ropa interior.

"Ya me ha visto llorar el día de hoy. Nada puede ser peor que eso" se consoló, recibiendo la taza con la infusión y volviéndose a dejarla en su mesilla de noche. Hyung se quedó plantado en el umbral, tan serio como siempre, mirando a todos lados con curiosidad.

— No vayas a ofenderte, pero tu casa es algo claustrofóbica— objetó el muchacho.

— Antes vivía en una casa más grande… pero de eso hace mucho tiempo. Cuando mamá le pidió el divorcio a papá, se las arregló con un buen abogado y se llevó bastantes cosas: la casa anterior, varios de sus muebles, el automóvil, la cuenta del banco. Se quedó con todo, menos mi tutela.

— ¡Caray! Ya veo entonces por qué los peores huracanes de la historia llevan nombres de mujeres— comentó el joven en una risa cínica. Por todo el tiempo que llevaba hablando con la vietnamita, sabía que no le guardaba gran cariño a su madre por el hecho de haberlos abandonado cuando ella todavía era muy niña. Decía que necesitaba "descubrirse a sí misma y sentirse plena como mujer", algo que su marido y su hija estaban obstaculizando; el primero por ser un hombre tímido y sin grandes ambiciones, y la segunda por haber llegado casi de la nada, sin haber formado parte de sus planes de vida.

.

Hyung se volvió hacia la cocina y tomó el azucarero. Con lo pequeña que era la casa, bastaba con que girara sobre sus talones y todo lo que necesitaba estaba a su alcance. La vietnamita aceptó el recipiente, y tras colocar algunas cucharadas de azúcar en su taza y revolverla, dejó el contenedor en el mismo buró. Se sentó sobre el cubrecama, tomó la bebida en sus manos y sorbió largamente. Su visitante seguía de pie en la puerta.

— Pasa— le dijo una vez que tragó el primer sorbo. Hyung se adentró en la habitación de la chica con pasos dubitativos, y buscó un lugar donde acomodarse. Decidió finalmente tomar la silla en la que Kim Ly solía dejar su uniforme cuando llegaba de la escuela –ese día debido a las circunstancias estaba colgando de un gancho tras la puerta del cuarto-, la acercó a la cama y se sentó frente a su amiga, con los brazos cruzados en actitud de relajo.

— ¿Y si te metes bajo las mantas? No servirá de nada que bebas algo caliente si estás enfriándote ahí solo con tu pijama puesto— inquirió el muchacho. No fue necesario hacer un segundo esfuerzo para persuadirla. Kim Ly se metió a la cama, y siguió bebiendo té ante la mirada atenta de su amigo.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo mientras me ves hacer esto? — preguntó ella con tono bromista.

— En realidad, trato de ver si esos canallas te dejaron alguna marca. ¿Algo que reportar?

— Me duele un poco la cabeza— contestó — Revisé mientras estaba vistiéndome y creo que no tengo nada…

De nuevo los ojos se le humedecieron. La vietnamita dejó a un lado su taza de té, y se los frotó con los dedos. Ya había llorado, y las nuevas lágrimas escocieron como si se hubiese vuelto a abrir una herida. Para evitar sollozar, la chica apretó los labios.

— Esto jamás me había pasado— se excusó avergonzada.

— No te culpo por estar asustada. Cualquiera lo estaría— arguyó el joven — Por suerte no pasó nada tan grave. Digo… podría haber sido mucho peor— tras una breve pausa, preguntó: — ¿Tú golpeaste al sujeto que huyó de los primeros?

— Eh… sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes, si aún no habías llegado cuando…?

— Vi su boca sangrando. Debiste haberle dado muy fuerte.

— Traté de defenderme, pero no sirvió de nada. Lo que hice fue… patético.

— ¿Bromeas? Conseguiste alejarlo. No cualquier persona reaccionaría igual que tú en esas circunstancias— halagó el muchacho con una sonrisa incrédula — Créeme, he visto a gente más experimentada en peleas, incluyendo hombres, que se han quedado paralizados en situaciones de riesgo. Llegan a sentir tanto miedo que se les nubla la mente y no hacen nada. Tú en cambio supiste canalizar el temor del momento y usarlo en tu defensa, aunque hayas alcanzado a dar un solo golpe. Déjame ver…

Hyung tomó la mano derecha de la vietnamita, que tenía marcas de los dientes del abusivo en sus nudillos. Tras mirarla un poco, el coreano soltó un silbido de impresión.

— ¡Se ve que tienes la mano pesada!

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? — dijo la muchacha tras apreciar de cerca las heridas que su amigo tenía en las manos — Te rompiste los nudillos de tanto golpear a ese sujeto.

— Estaba ofuscado— explicó — Cuando lo golpeé lo hice sin ninguna técnica ni autocontrol. Por eso me lastimé más de la cuenta.

Las declaraciones del chico hicieron que Kim Ly recordara esas noticias donde los toros embravecidos atacaban con toda su furia a los toreadores frente a la mirada incrédula de miles de espectadores, dejando a sus agresores malheridos o incluso muertos. "Ofuscados" y "sin autocontrol". Un poco más y Hyung hubiese hecho pedazos a su acosador.

— ¿Te sucede a menudo?

— Más de lo que quisiera. Pero no lo considero como algo malo. En ocasiones he conseguido defenderme exitosamente gracias al poco control que tengo sobre mi ira. Aunque no negaré que también me ha traído varios problemas, en especial con la escuela…

Kim Ly se percató de que su amigo aún no le había soltado la mano. Cuidadosamente, comenzó a deslizarla entre los dedos del joven. Éste levantó la vista, mostrándose extrañado.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Por alguna razón la vietnamita sintió que algo dentro de ella se desbarataba, y pensó que iba a llorar de nuevo. Tragó espesamente, tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta, y se encontró con que una descarga nerviosa y fría recorría sus dedos, pasaba por todo el largo del brazo y se detenía a hacer estragos en su pecho y estómago. El respingo hizo que por fin Hyung la soltara, y ella pudiese volver a tomar su taza de té.

— No… nada.

.

Casi al instante reconsideró su respuesta. ¡Claro que le pasaba algo! Era como si el coreano conociera el mapa completo de su alma, y fuese capaz de abrir sus puertas con una simple pregunta.

"¿Pasa algo?".

Claro que le pasaba algo.

Era la forma en que la miraba. Como si sus ojos fuesen capaces de desarmarla y hacer que su parte más sensata se cayera a pedacitos. Tenía una mirada penetrante, tan aguda que parecía capaz de descubrir todo su mundo detrás de las apariencias y saber ya de sobra sus debilidades.

Ese abrazo, por ejemplo.

En lo que duró ese mágico momento, Kim Ly sintió que no había lugar más seguro en el mundo que ese par de brazos que estaban rodeándola mientras lloraba. Lo cual por cierto era algo completamente ridículo. Pero, ¿qué importaba la lógica, cuando toda su teoría se había desmenuzado en un montón de palabras carentes de significado, y se habían arrastrado de regreso a casa tras de ella?

Bastaba con estar a diez centímetros de él…

¡Claro que le pasaba algo!

Y Hyung lo sabía. Estaba jugando sucio, como un tramposo. Sonreía cada vez que lo miraba, sabiendo que esa sonrisa era capaz de derretirla, de hacerla sentir tonta y extraña, tan desconectada de sí misma, tan necesitada de él. Por eso la había abrazado. Por eso estaba ahí, junto a ella, tomándola de la mano como si todo fuese una inocente casualidad.

Él sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba, no importaba cuánto insistiera ella en que no pasaba "nada".

.

El asunto era que Kim Ly no sabía si se debía a una momentánea idealización de su compañero por haberla salvado ese día, o incluso podría ser que lo hubiese comenzado a considerar desde antes, el día en que amablemente vino hasta ella con su paraguas y caminaron juntos a casa bajo la lluvia.

Por su propia seguridad emocional y el bienestar de su cordura, convenía que dejara de comportarse tan vulnerable ante los encantos de su amigo, buscando rápidamente una estrategia para eludirlos… antes de enloquecer.

"Se supone que no debo quererte.".

Y sin embargo, había empezado a quererlo.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

[4]El título de este mini-drabble es el nombre de una canción de "La Oreja de Van Gogh" que sirvió de inspiración para su escritura.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal les va?

Bueno, esta vez no hay mucho para decir, ¡el capítulo habla casi por sí solo! ;3  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, que AMO La Oreja de van Gogh, y AMO el CommieLotus X3

¡Gracias a **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** y **Park Yong Soo** por comentar el capítulo anterior!

Nos estaremos leyendo el viernes.

¡Hasta entonces!


	9. Aquelarre

.

**.:VIII:.  
**"Aquelarre"

.

La expresión de desilusión que Hyung mostró el día viernes rompió en pedazos el corazón de Kim Ly.

— ¡Vamos! Ya sabías desde principio de semana que hoy saldría con mis amigas— dijo dolida la vietnamita.

— Yo no he dicho nada.

— Es por la forma en que me estás mirando.

— ¿Y cuál es esa forma, si puedo saberlo? — preguntó con un tono de desafío que a la chica le pareció completamente innecesario. El coreano pareció caer en la cuenta de su error, y descargó parte de su molestia en un violento suspiro — En fin. Anda y disfruta con ellas.

— ¿Vas a estar bien de camino a casa?

— Claro— mintió. Sabía que los matones de la escuela no lo habían molestado últimamente solo porque Kim Ly estaba con él. Si ese día se daban cuenta de su ausencia, lo más probable es que decidieran perseguirlo hasta la misma puerta de su casa. ¡Ya se las arreglaría para perderlos de vista a la salida!

.

Cuando las clases se acabaron, el trío de amigas permaneció ajeno al tumulto de gente que se atropellaba para llegar pronto a la puerta del establecimiento. El cielo de ese día, oscuro y amenazador, estaba cubierto por nubarrones grises. En cualquier momento se pondría a llover.

— Descuiden. La heladería queda del otro lado del barrio. Debemos tomar el autobús que viene desde el centro de la ciudad, no el que va hacia él. Viene casi vacío— explicó Maricela al ver las caras de preocupación que sus amigas habían puesto al darse cuenta que habían dejado los paraguas en casa. Las otras dos suspiraron con alivio.

Tuvieron que esperar menos de diez minutos bajo los pocos goterones que caían antes de subir al vehículo con tan solo la mitad de sus asientos ocupados. Tras cancelar sus respectivos pasajes al conductor, Kim Ly echó un vistazo por la ventana que daba hacia la escuela. Por entre el mar de uniformes negros, distinguió la larga gabardina verde oscuro de Hyung, con las solapas subidas para abrigarse el cuello, ondeando al ritmo de los pasos del chico bajo el paraguas que hacía ya tiempo los dos habían compartido.

Avanzó por el pasillo sin perderlo de vista, y se sentó en el lugar que estaba libre tras los asientos que habían ocupado Xiao Mei y Maricela. El autobús se puso en marcha en dirección oeste. Tras doce minutos de trayecto que se pasaron rápidamente mientras charlaban, las tres asiáticas se bajaron en la parada que estaba a media cuadra de la heladería.

.

El local tenía una infraestructura muy modesta, ciertamente más acogedora que otros puestos del mismo rubro que preferían llenarse de aparatos novedosos y publicidad comercial. Los productos de dicha tienda eran en su gran mayoría de elaboración artesanal: helados hechos a base de leche y con un sinfín de sabores deliciosos para escoger; tartas hechas por la laboriosa mano de la dependiente de la tienda; pastelillos caseros, tan ligeros que se disolvían en la boca. Lo único industrial allí era el café, que lo sacaban de una máquina expendedora, el único artefacto que desentonaba con el estilo rústico del lugar.

Ordenaron una copa con tres bochas de helado cada una y una porción de crema encima. Maricela pidió además una ración de obleas para que pudiesen untarlas en sus postres. Se sentaron en una mesita arrinconada lejos del acceso principal, para que la entrada y salida de clientes no fuese a traerles disgustos con las heladas corrientes de aire que se producían cada vez que se abría la puerta. Continuaron conversando y riéndose hasta que el camarero trajo consigo los pedidos en una bandeja, y los distribuyó a sus respectivas dueñas.

— ¡Oh, está tan delicioso…!— exclamó la taiwanesa tras sacar con una cucharita un poco de helado de fresa de su copa — Ya necesitaba regresar aquí. ¡Pensar que hace meses fue la última vez que vine con ustedes…!

— ¿Desde cuándo lo hacemos? — preguntó Kim Ly, tras relamer de la cuchara un resto de helado de limón.

— Desde que vamos en sexto de primaria— corroboró la filipina — Recuerdo que vinimos aquí por primera vez para celebrar el onceavo cumpleaños de Phai Bun. Sus padres habían arrendado el local y habían instalado algunos juegos para los niños— con una risita, añadió: — Esa vez me enfermé por comer tanto helado.

— Je, al igual que todos los chicos que participaron en la "Competencia de Tragones" — dijo Xiao Mei — Incluso, el ganador no aguantó y tuvo que retirarse un poco antes porque los retorcijones no lo dejaban en paz.

— ¿Quién fue?

— Un chico de otra escuela que Phai Bun también había invitado. Su nombre es Alfred. A veces lo veo rondando por nuestra escuela, y es que desde ese día se hizo muy amigo de Im Yong Soo. Cuando sale del entrenamiento de _taekwondo_, ambos van a casa de Alfred a jugar videojuegos.

— ¡Ah! Creo que he oído a Yong Soo mencionarlo un par de veces— la filipina rodó los ojos — Una vez escuché en el baño de chicas que su hermano no puede ni siquiera verlo, y por eso no pueden reunirse en casa de los Im.

— ¡Vaya aguafiestas! No le basta con tener problemas con los chicos de nuestra escuela. ¡Parece que le gusta estar en pie de guerra con todo el mundo…!

— ¿Saben al menos por qué se llevan tan mal? — preguntó la vietnamita, haciendo sobresaltar extrañadas a sus amigas — No es una cosa antojadiza de él, lo que sucede es que una vez Alfred fue a su casa y…

— ¿Vas a ponerte a defender a tu chico, Kim? — la interrumpió Maricela. Tras un suspiro de tedio, sugirió: — Mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero amargarme la tarde.

— Solo quiero que entiendan que el lobo siempre será el malo del cuento si solo nos limitamos a oír la versión de Caperucita Roja — continuó la vietnamita, tratando de disminuir su seriedad, pero sus compañeras mantuvieron un incómodo silencio que la obligó a detenerse. Siguieron disfrutando de su postre.

— ¿Qué van a hacer el fin de semana?

— Debo traducir un capítulo completo de un libro para mi clase de inglés. Eso como mínimo me tomará todo el sábado— respondió desganada Xiao Mei.

— Debiste aceptar mi sugerencia de que tomáramos el curso de español — objetó la filipina — No nos mandan mucha tarea. Y así habríamos estado las tres juntas en la clase de idiomas, pero como Kim Ly tomó francés…

— Era el único que me interesaba— opinó la surasiática — Y la verdad es que no ha estado tan mal, salvo porque el maestro… bueno, a veces es un poco irrespetuoso con el espacio personal de las alumnas…

— Dilo, Kim: ¡Es un degenerado…!— gruñó la filipina.

— ¿Crees que sea cierto el rumor de que a la salida de la escuela le levantó la falda a una de nuestras compañeras? ¡Yo no! En ese caso el director ya lo habría expulsado… eh… ¿Estás bien, Kim Ly? — preguntó Mei al ver cómo su amiga se estremecía en el asiento.

— S-sí. No pasa nada— mintió la aludida.

— ¿Estás segura? Te veo algo pálida— la vietnamita rehuyó la mano de Maricela, que trató de tocar su frente. No hizo más que aumentar su inquietud — ¿Hay… algo que quieras contarnos?

—… sí.

.

La chica relató a sus amigas lo que le había sucedido hacía tan solo unos días cuando caminaba de regreso a casa. A mitad de la historia, las otras dos chicas estaban horrorizadas.

— ¡Ay, Kim! ¡Qué mal! — gimió la taiwanesa — Ya había escuchado algunos rumores antes, de un grupo de maleantes que rondaba por nuestra escuela y aprovechaba los largos tramos de enrejados para acorralar a las chicas, meterles mano y luego salir corriendo. ¡Qué pasatiempo tan desagradable!

— ¿No te lastimaron, Kim?

— Afortunadamente, no. Los vecinos se dieron cuenta a tiempo y los obligaron a dispersarse. Dos de ellos alcanzaron a darse a la fuga.

— ¡Desgraciados!

— Otros dos no corrieron tanta suerte. Uno de los vecinos llamó para denunciar al que tenía atrapado, y bueno, el otro no se pudo levantar del suelo luego de que Hyung le dio una golpiza…

— ¡Espera, espera ahí un momento…!— clamó la filipina con los ojos abiertos de par en par — ¿Dices que el delincuente fue a defenderte?

— No lo llames así— reprochó la vietnamita — Él fue quien me sacó de encima a uno de esos abusivos. De no ser por eso, seguro algo peor me habría pasado.

— Me cuesta creerte. No suena como algo que él haría— reflexionó Xiao Mei.

— Bueno, no es la primera vez que piensan mal de él.

— Una cosa es que trate de ligar contigo compartiendo su paraguas. Otra muy distinta es que arriesgue su pellejo por ti. No digo que lo estés inventando, pero… ¡suena tan disparatado!

— "Im Hyung Soo, el héroe defensor de las damiselas en peligro", próxima producción de ciencia-ficción, interpretada por un ex reo y la ingenua y enamoradiza Kim Ly — se mofó Maricela, haciendo que Mei soltara una ruidosa carcajada. Kim Ly sintió que comenzaba a hervirle la sangre — Admite que es demasiado extraño.

— Pero ASÍ sucedió.

— No es que no te crea, pero me imaginé que luego de eso tu caballero de dorada armadura te llevó a su castillo encantado galopando sobre su corcel— insinuó maliciosamente la taiwanesa.

— ¡Nada de eso! — exclamó enfadada la vietnamita — Tuvo la amabilidad de hacerme compañía en casa hasta que mi padre llegó de su trabajo. Incluso hablaron antes de que él se fuera, y cambió la opinión que tenía de él antes de eso. Se dio cuenta que en verdad es un chico decente y educado…

— ¿Crees que si pasó así con tu padre, con nosotras va a ser igual? — inquirió con mordacidad la filipina — Es porque no ha visto cómo es realmente en la escuela. Seguro que se comportó así para quedar bien con él porque le convenía.

— ¡Les digo que están muy equivocadas con él! — dijo Kim Ly subiendo la voz a causa del enojo — Se comportó muy atento mientras estuvo conmigo en la habitación, incluso…

— ¿Estuviste a solas con él en tu cuarto…? ¡Qué atrevida! Ese chico te contagió su criminalidad y ahora te has vuelto toda una _femme fatale_[5] — bromeó la taiwanesa, haciendo que Maricela se riera una vez más.

Fue mucho más de lo que Kim Ly pudo soportar.

La vietnamita revisó los bolsillos de su mochila, sacó algunos billetes y los dejó en el tablón junto a su copa de helado sin acabar.

— Tomen. Esto es para que paguen la cuenta— señaló tajante, y acto seguido se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a la salida. Oyó que sus compañeras la llamaban aún carcajeando hasta las lágrimas. La vietnamita se apresuró a abandonar el lugar, casi atropellando a los clientes que entraban en ese momento.

Una vez afuera, y con la puerta del local cerrada a sus espaldas, la joven gritó iracunda:

— ¡Par de brujas!

Lanzó una patada baja a un basurero público cercano para desquitarse, pero el impacto hizo que los dedos del pie le dolieran una barbarie. Saltó un par de veces sobre su extremidad ilesa mientras gruñía maldiciones, y luego se puso a caminar en dirección a su casa con las manos fuertemente empuñadas y los dientes apretados.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

[5]_Femme Fatale:_ Su traducción literal del francés sería "mujer fatal", aunque en varios países de habla hispana se usa más la expresión "vampiresa". Es un personaje tipo, normalmente villana de la historia, que usa su sexualidad para atrapar al desventurado héroe y aprovecharse de él (sexual o económicamente) actuando sin escrúpulos para conseguir sus fines.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hoy es viernes! ¡Eso significa: ÚLTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LA SEMANA DE "AI AI GASA"! *twerking intenso de celebración*(?)  
Hoy me demoré en actualizar por temas de la universidad e_e ¡Eh, pero que no pretendo romper mi promesa! (como otras veces que he hecho *llora porque se siente mala persona*(?))

Por favor: no odien a Xiao Mei y a Maricela por lo que han leído en este capítulo. ¡Solo se han comportado como dos chicas inmaduras y prejuiciosas, nada más! (?)  
No, hablo en serio, no las odien. No quiero sentir que les he hecho bashing é_è es solo que... ¡Dios, necesitaba darle un toque sabroso a esta trama, y qué mejor que una pequeña pelea con sus mejores amigas! (totalmente justificada)

Queridas mías, de antemano, les agradezco por leer mi trabajo. ¡Este fanfic solo consta de 15 capítulos, y miren ya a lo que hemos llegado!  
En especial, agradezco a las especiales personaitas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar su comentario en el capítulo anterior: **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**, **Dazaru Kanchu** y **Park Yong Soo**!

Nos leemos el lunes.

¡Disfruten de su fin de semana!


	10. Idiota

"Este es mi secreto. Es muy sencillo.  
Uno solo puede ver claramente con el corazón.  
Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos."

— "_El Príncipito_",** Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.**

**.:IX:.  
**"Idiota"

.

A causa de su enfado, Kim Ly decidió aplicar la famosa "ley del hielo" con sus compañeras durante todo el día lunes de la semana siguiente. Estuvo tentada a cambiarse de lugar, pero eso –incluso para ella- hubiese sido exagerado. Aunque Xiao Mei y Maricela insistieron bastante para que su amiga dejara de estar tan molesta, ya en el primer recreo se habían cansado y decidieron respetar su silencio.

Para la clase de historia, el profesor entregó una guía de ocho páginas a sus alumnos acerca de la evolución demográfica en Asia, y les pidió que se reunieran en pares para realizar un informe a modo de resumen, sintetizando las ideas principales de la lectura. Debían incluir además algunas conclusiones obtenidas a partir de lo que habían visto al respecto en sus clases.

Instantáneamente Kim Ly miró a sus amigas. Recordó entonces que se había propuesto no hablarles hasta que se disculparan con ella. Además, aunque hubiese querido hacer equipo con las chicas, el profesor fue terminante en su instrucción, y no aceptó que ningún estudiante trabajara en solitario ni que se formaran tríos.

Desde el otro extremo del salón, la vietnamita percibió que Hyung la miraba de forma incitante. Recogió algunas de sus pertenencias del escritorio y se movió hacia el banco de su compañero, tomando lugar en el asiento que estaba desocupado a su lado.

Aún cuando ese último tiempo habían estado llevándose de maravilla, todavía no habían hecho ningún trabajo para la escuela juntos. La chica podía jurar que su amigo estaba casi tan nervioso como ella.

— Ahm… hola.

— Hola. Pensé que ibas a trabajar con tu compañera de banco.

— No. Kirana[6] trabajará con el chico que se sienta detrás de mí. Esto… es para la próxima clase, ¿verdad? — la muchacha comprobó en su horario, escrito en la cara interior de la tapa de su cuaderno — El miércoles.

— Ajá.

— ¿Te parece que nos quedemos en la biblioteca después de las tres?

— Claro. No se lee difícil hasta el momento— señaló Hyung, que al parecer y había estado echando un vistazo al artículo — Podríamos incluso dejarlo listo el día de hoy.

.

Al final de la jornada, y tras una somnolienta clase de física, el coreano se reunió con su compañera en el pasillo de los casilleros. En lugar de salir del establecimiento, ambos fueron a la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, en la puerta de ésta había un cartel pegado desde adentro, trasluciéndose en el cristal, que rezaba con grandes letras negras "CERRADO". Se veía que adentro el bibliotecario y sus dos ayudantes estaban ordenando los materiales de las estanterías, y posiblemente por ese día no querrían ser molestados.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¿Y si…?— Hyung se detuvo a mitad de la frase, y pareció cambiar de idea — No, olvídalo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nada.

— ¿Ibas a sugerir algo?

— Sí, pero mejor es que no…— nuevamente calló, y meditó unos segundos antes de continuar — Iba a decir que podríamos hacer este trabajo en mi casa. Claro, si no te molesta. Mi madre trabaja hasta las seis y media, así que estaremos solos hasta entonces.

El corazón de la chica latió con violencia.

— Pues… no veo por qué no.

— Si nos atrasamos, puedes llamar a tu padre y decirle que esté tranquilo. Te acompañaré a casa si nos sorprende la noche.

— Vale.

.

El equipo de trabajo se encaminó rumbo al hogar de la familia Im. Kim Ly pudo apreciar que la casa de su compañero obedecía al patrón más común de las construcciones del barrio: un frontis estrecho protegido por enrejado metálico negro, un pequeño antejardín con un camino que llevaba hasta la puerta, antecedida por dos escalones. La casa estaba pintada de un suave color anaranjado pastel, y los marcos de puertas y ventanas de color café oscuro. Por algún motivo, la chica pensó en un damasco abierto por la mitad.

En interior de la morada inspiraba algo acogedor. El blanco de las paredes y los paneles de madera en la mitad inferior hacía que la habitación que funcionaba como recepción pareciera mucho más iluminada de lo que estaba. Acostumbrada a su diminuto pasillo principal y las pequeñas habitaciones de su hogar, la vietnamita sintió que aquél lugar era inmenso.

— Ponte cómoda. Iré a calentar un poco de agua.

El coreano se retiró hacia la cocina, pasando por el marco que estaba situado junto a la escalera que daba a las habitaciones en la planta superior. Aún sobrecogida, la vietnamita se internó en el habitáculo que cumplía el rol de sala de estar –y a juzgar por la mesa, también de comedor-, sorprendiéndose de lo pulcro y ordenado que estaba el lugar. Colgó su bolso en el espaldar de una de las sillas, dispuesta junto a la cabecera de la mesa, y sacó los materiales que necesitaba. Hyung regresó ya despojado de su abrigo verde, trayendo una computadora portátil en las manos. La dejó frente al asiento que iba a ocupar.

— Tomará un poco de tiempo que se encienda. Tanto mi hermano como yo ocupamos este armatoste, y él es bastante fanático de instalar juegos a lo loco.

En lo que aguardaban a que el aparato estuviese listo para el uso, el hervidor había terminado con su trabajo. El joven preparó dos tazas de té, y le pasó a su amiga una de ellas.

Empezaron a trabajar en el proyecto que habían dejado a medias durante la clase de historia, intercambiando algunos comentarios de vez en cuando para ponerlos en su informe, cuando de repente la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe. Hyung y Kim Ly dieron un salto en sus sillas.

— ¡Yong Soo… ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no patees la puerta…?!— retó el joven de trenza al chico que acababa de entrar, el cual no pudo oírlo debido a que llevaba los audífonos puestos y la música tan fuerte que aún desde su lugar Kim Ly podía oírla. Empujó el tablón con el bolso de deportes que traía en una mano hasta cerrar la entrada, y tarareando alegremente, se encaminó a la escalera. Subió tres peldaños, pero de inmediato regresó sobre sus pasos. Se quitó los audífonos, los dejó colgando alrededor de su cuello, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Qué hay!

— ¿Saliste antes del entrenamiento? — preguntó Hyung.

— Hoy el profesor se ausentó. Cambiaron el horario en que debía dar su examen para subir a cuarto dan— explicó el muchacho, antes de ir a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

El parecido que tenía con su hermano era increíble –eran gemelos, después de todo-, salvo que Yong Soo tenía el cabello corto y despeinado, y su rostro siempre mostraba un color sonrosado. Seguramente porque no podía estarse quieto. Llevaba la parte de arriba del _gakuran_ abierto, mostrando la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo.

— ¿Eres amiga de Hyung? — preguntó Yong Soo cuando regresó de la cocina, trayendo consigo una taza de té y un plato lleno de _snacks_ que dejó en la mesa. Kim Ly asintió con la cabeza, aún muy nerviosa con la presencia del menor de los coreanos — Supongo que ya te ha hablado de mí.

— Sí, lo hace a menudo.

— Cosas buenas, me imagino. ¿O no?

La sonrisa del menor era maliciosa a la vez que divertida. A la vietnamita le entraron ganas de reír. Yong Soo inspeccionó la mesa, y tras hacer un leve gesto de decepción, volvió hacia la escalera, no olvidando sacar antes unas cuantas golosinas del plato.

— Veo que están estudiando. Iré a mi cuarto para no molestarlos, ¿vale? — el menor metió uno de los dulces a su boca, y tras hacer un gesto de paz con la mano para despedirse, subió a su alcoba. Desde arriba, le gritó a Hyung: — ¡Avísame cuando desocupes la computadora-daze!

Se hizo un breve aunque incómodo silencio entre la vietnamita y el joven de trenza.

— Había visto a tu hermano antes en la escuela, pero jamás había hablado con él. ¿Es mi idea, o no sale a recreo con sus compañeros?

— Su horario es algo ajustado. Está metido en varias cosas de la escuela, entre ellas la selección de _taekwondo_ y el taller de robótica. Por eso casi no sale a los pasillos en el recreo, ni va a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, y suele quedarse después de clases.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, me extraña que tú no participes en talleres ni practiques ningún deporte por la escuela. Yo no lo hago porque nada me atrae en particular, entreno los sábados en una academia independiente. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Me retiré de la selección de _taekwondo_ cuando me di cuenta que muchos de sus miembros usaban los combates como excusa para desquitarse conmigo. La última vez que fui, hace dos años atrás, terminé en el hospital con la clavícula fracturada— señaló con una de sus manos el hombro izquierdo.

— ¡Oh!

— Ahora salgo a correr los fines de semana para no perder ritmo, pero es lo único que hago. A veces Yong Soo viene conmigo y me enseña sus técnicas.

— Son bastante unidos, ¿no?

— Antes lo éramos más.

— Siempre he sentido curiosidad de saber lo que es tener un hermano.

— Mejor compra una mascota. Son más simpáticas, y si se ponen odiosas por lo menos puedes echarlas al patio— comentó el joven con una sonrisa ladina, haciéndole saber a su amiga que estaba bromeando. Kim Ly negó con la cabeza en un ademán divertido — No puedo quejarme de Yong Soo. A pesar de que tenemos nuestras diferencias, siempre he sentido su apoyo. Somos muy distintos. Supongo que eso explica su popularidad en la escuela y los cientos de amigos que hace en todas partes, mientras yo…

Se calló de súbito.

La chica notó que la voz de su amigo se había amargado por el resentimiento. Seguramente envidiaba las virtudes sociales de su hermano, lo cual obviamente no admitiría abiertamente frente a ella. Quiso dejar el tema de lado, fingiendo que había algo muy interesante en la pantalla del ordenador.

— Tú también podrías hacerlo.

— Claro que no— bramó, mostrándose repentinamente enfadado — Ya sabes todas las cosas que los otros estudiantes dicen de mí. ¿Crees que puedo contra esos prejuicios, Kim? ¡Nadie quiere acercarse al "alumno más conflictivo y antipático" de la preparatoria! La mitad de la escuela está en mi contra porque yo mismo he arruinado todas las oportunidades que he tenido de hacer amigos, y la otra mitad también me rechaza por culpa de los rumores que la primera mitad ha difundido sobre mí. ¡Nadie parece ver que en mí también hay cosas buenas…!

— Yo sí— interrumpió la vietnamita con determinación.

— ¡Y ese es un misterio que está enloqueciéndome! — exclamó con impaciencia, volviéndose bruscamente hacia la chica, despertando en ella la inquietud — ¿Por qué tú sí puedes hacerlo…? ¿Por qué tú sí te acercaste a pesar de todo lo que se dice de mí? ¿Por qué tú sí eres capaz de defenderme cuando alguien me molesta, incluso si se trata de tus propias amigas? ¿Por qué tú sí pudiste darte cuenta de lo que valgo, y encima hablar cosas buenas de mí con el resto…?

Para calmar la alteración del coreano, Kim Ly atinó a tomar sus manos con firmeza. Inmediatamente, Hyung se sintió descolocado.

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Las palabras de Hyung se atoraron en su boca. En silencio, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza. Kim Ly percibió que gran parte de la furia antes expresada había desaparecido

— Porque para mí… eres mucho más que una simple apariencia, un estereotipo de alumno problemático y ese montón de rumores tontos. Eres una persona, como todos los demás— aseveró la vietnamita — Y como tal, eres un mundo entero por descubrir. Logré ver cosas maravillosas en ti, porque estás lleno de ellas. Posiblemente algunas todavía no las he descubierto. La gente que no es capaz de abrir su mente para entender que las personas que los rodean no son carcasas vacías, no puede apreciar la infinidad de gratas sorpresas que tienen dentro. Yo… he aprendido a quererte por todo lo que tienes aquí dentro— con una mano, indicó el pecho del coreano — Que es lo realmente valioso e importante de las personas…

El joven, al principio dudoso, se dejó vencer por el impulso de sonreír y apretar la mano de la chica que aún sostenía la suya. Su respuesta fue sincera:

— De verdad te agradezco… por todo lo que has hecho en este último tiempo. Admito… que en un principio pensé que tan solo lo hacías por lástima. Hay algo en ti. No sé exactamente qué es… pero me agrada. Hacía bastante tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz junto a alguien…

La chica amplió notoriamente su esbozo. ¡Le habían dicho el mejor halago que había oído en toda su vida! Además, venía de parte de Hyung. Su más reciente amigo, que había hecho méritos suficientes para tener en un tiempo sorprendentemente corto un lugar muy importante en su corazón.

.

El mágico momento se vio interrumpido cuando el joven de trenza volteó la vista hacia las escaleras, componiendo una mueca de fastidio. Tras un pesado suspiro, dijo con tono de regaño:

— Ya sé que estás espiando. Sal de ahí.

El menor de los gemelos asomó al comedor con una enorme sonrisa de niño travieso. Kim Ly soltó la mano de su amigo, y rogó para sus adentros que Yong Soo no hubiese visto ni oído nada demasiado comprometedor que luego pudiese ser usado en su contra.

— Solo vengo a buscar más golosinas, ¿interrumpo algo? — preguntó con falsa inocencia

— Llévatelas todas— dijo el mayor, tratando en vano de ocultar su molestia. Su hermano tomó el plato con los _snacks_, pero no se retiró nuevamente a su cuarto, sino que se acomodó en el sillón más largo de la zona que hacía las veces de sala de estar. Se colocó nuevamente los audífonos y tomó una historieta que yacía doblada entre los cojines.

— ¡Prometo que no voy a molestarlos! — dijo Yong Soo, alzando involuntariamente la voz a causa de que la música no lo dejaba escucharse del todo bien.

— ¡Bájale el volumen a esa cosa, antes de que te quedes sordo! — lo sermoneó Hyung, antes de ponerse a teclear de nuevo en la computadora. Al parecer el chico hizo caso, porque Kim Ly ya no escuchaba la música que emitía su celular.

.

Cuando terminaron con el informe, acordaron imprimirlo al día siguiente en la biblioteca de la escuela. Ya había empezado a oscurecer, aún cuando ni siquiera eran las seis y media de la tarde, así que la chica decidió no quedarse a esperar a la madre de los gemelos –pese a que le picaba la curiosidad de conocerla- y se retiró a su casa en compañía de Hyung. No hablaron mucho durante el camino, y cuando se despidieron, lo hicieron un una impersonalidad mayor a la que acostumbraban. El coreano esperó a que su amiga entrara sana y salva a casa, y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta y encendido las luces interiores, se marchó a su hogar con el estómago hecho un revoltijo de nervios y frustración.

Cuando entró, su hermano ya no estaba en el sofá escuchando música ni leyendo historietas. Sino que se había plantado en la escalera, cerrándole el paso hacia las habitaciones, con los brazos cruzados en actitud de desafío y una sonrisita juguetona en los labios.

— Ya decía yo que habías estado actuando muy extraño estas últimas semanas, Hyung.

— ¿Uh?

— Te he oído tararear mientras ordenas tu habitación, te ríes solo, suspiras de la nada, hay veces que pareciera que estás en las nubes…

— No sé de qué hablas— contestó, haciéndose el desentendido. Planeaba ir a refugiarse a su cuarto sin dar explicaciones, aunque para ello tuviese que derribar a su hermano en los escalones. Sin embargo, Yong Soo insistió.

— Escuché que habías hecho una amiga en estos días, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verte con ella. Parece simpática.

— Lo es. Ahora, si me permites, aún tengo cosas que hacer…

Trató de eludir a su hermano para alcanzar los peldaños, pero éste lo detuvo.

— ¿Y si hablamos al respecto?

— No quiero.

— ¡A~nda~, quiero saberlo todo-daze! — suplicó con infantilismo — ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo juntos?

— No estamos saliendo. Solo es mi amiga— negó avergonzado el mayor.

— Pues a mí me parece que le gustas— comentó el chico empalagosamente. Hyung mostró cierto atisbo de ilusión e incluso se tentó a sonreír embelesado, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte.

— ¿Qué vas a saber tú? Apenas la conoces.

Por fin Hyung encontró la forma de escapar por un espacio libre hacia la cocina. Allí al menos podía simular estar demasiado ocupado preparándose otra taza de té como para oír las divagaciones de Yong Soo.

— ¡Aún no termino contigo! ¡Hey, regresa aquí, mañoso!

El mayor puso a funcionar nuevamente el hervidor, a pesar de que el agua que tenía dentro estaba casi en su punto. Movió tazones, cajas con bolsas de té y el azucarero por todo el mesón de la cocina.

— ¿Y sabes qué más pienso, Hyung? — preguntó el muchacho, poniéndose junto a su hermano y empujándolo levemente con el hombro — Que a ti te gusta ella.

— Claro que no— contestó inmediatamente, sin mirarlo, disfrazando su ansiedad con una contundente pincelada de indiferencia, temiendo que su fraterno adivinara el acusador sonrojo que coloreaba su cara.

— ¡Lo digo porque te conozco…!— gruñó Yong Soo con hastío, volviendo a cruzar los brazos. Esta vez lucía bastante serio — ¿Sabes? Eres un chico inteligente. Pero al parecer no lo suficientemente listo para darte cuenta de lo que ella siente por ti. Y mucho menos para darte cuenta que tú también sientes algo por ella… pensándolo bien, eres tremendamente idiota.

El joven de trenza le dio un zape a su hermano, pero no mostró ni un ápice de irritación.

Por el contrario, estaba conteniendo una sonrisa.

.

* * *

**Notas**

[6]Kirana: Nombre humano para el OC de Indonesia (no me refiero a ninguno en especial).

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hey, ¿cómo les va?!

Una nueva semana comienza, y como sé que el común de las personas normales y silvestres odiamos los lunes, llega aquí su humilde servidora a hacerlos un poquito más brillantes con una nueva actualización de este fanfic. ¡Moría de ganas por publicar este capítulo en especial! Y creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta por qué.

¡Yujuuu~, llegó por quien lloraban! X3 O sea, como que era OBVIO [inserte tono polaco aquí], si en una de mis historias aparece Hyung, TIENE que aparecer también Yong Soo (y viceversa(?)). Nuestro pequeño e igualmente sexy y amado surcoreano hace su triunfal aparición para poner su debida cuota de bullying hermanil, como mencionó en un comentario **Kayra Isis**, a fin de que tanto su hermano como su amiga abran los ojos de una vez y asuman la realidad: ¡Se gustan! X3

Como siempre, aprovecho esta instancia para agradecer a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **Dazaru Kanchu**, **Park Yong Soo**, **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**, **Kayra Isis** y **Softlavender**. ¡Siento su apoyo en mi corazoncito! X3

Nos estaremos leyendo el miércoles, queridas mías.

¡Hasta entonces!


	11. La Primera Nevada

.

**.:X:.  
**"La Primera Nevada"

.

Tan pronto como llegó el invierno, los días comenzaron a ser cada vez más fríos y ventosos. Las horas de luz diurna se redujeron considerablemente, y debido a algunas fallas técnicas, la escuela había estado sufriendo algunos cortes de energía que en ocasiones habían obligado a los profesores a poner fin a las clases y enviar a los alumnos de regreso a sus hogares.

Las luces artificiales irradiaban un resplandor cegador y amarillento que cubrían gran parte del salón, y encandilaba de manera muy incómoda a sus ocupantes al refractarse en las ventanas. Afuera, el día era tan oscuro que apenas y podía verse lo que sucedía en el exterior. Solo algunos pudieron darse cuenta que a partir de media mañana se había desatado una fuerte nevazón.

Por supuesto, la voz se corrió entre los estudiantes, que esperaron con más ansias que nunca a que llegara el horario de salida.

A las tres de la tarde, cuando sonó la campana que daba término a la jornada escolar, todo el exterior estaba cubierto por una copiosa capa de nieve de al menos quince centímetros de grosor. Solo la doble calzada, donde pasaban constantemente los vehículos particulares y de transporte público, mostraba huellas lodosas que rasgaban aquél perfecto manto blanco.

Los estudiantes que salieron primero del establecimiento inmediatamente comenzaron a arrojarse bolas de nieve entre ellos.

.

Xiao Mei y Maricela lograron interceptar a la vietnamita cuando esta se dirigía a su casillero. Hacía algunos días la "ley del hielo" se había roto con algo tan simple como un "hola", que mostraba que los canales de comunicación estaban nuevamente abiertos.

— ¡Eh, qué hay! — saludó nerviosamente la filipina.

— ¿Tienes un momento, Kim? — preguntó la taiwanesa.

— Uh… claro.

Las jovencitas compartieron una mirada llena de culpa, antes de que por fin Xiao Mei rompiera el breve silencio con uno de sus descorazonadores suspiros que normalmente antecedían a un discurso de disculpas.

— Quería decirte que… por lo de la otra vez en la heladería…— titubeó mientras trazaba círculos imaginarios en el suelo con la punta del zapato. De solo recordar el incidente Kim Ly sintió un atisbo de molestia —…Lo siento.

— No sabíamos que ibas a reaccionar de esa forma— secundó Maricela, mostrándose tan arrepentida como su amiga — Estabas hablando sobre algo muy serio, y no le supimos tomar el peso.

— ¡Me siento muy mal por lo que dije! No me fijé en que había pasado la línea sino hasta que te fuiste — se lamentó la taiwanesa — No me había disculpado antes porque… creí que solo iba a empeorarlo…

— ¡De verdad te extrañamos! — interrumpió la joven filipina, juntando sus manos en actitud de oración — Entiendo si aún sigues molesta con nosotras y quieres manarnos a freír monos, pero por favor, acepta nuestras disculpas, ¡te juro que son de todo corazón!

— ¡¿Sí~?!

Lograron conmover a la vietnamita. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde el incidente, y aunque hubiese querido, no podía seguir enfadada con sus mejores amigas. Las conocía desde la primaria, y muy en el fondo sabía que por doloroso que hubiese sido oírlas bromear de esa manera, su intención jamás había sido lastimarla.

— Ambas pueden ser unas cabezotas inmaduras— contestó, aparentando aún estar enojada. Las expresiones de desconcierto de Mei y Maricela le parecieron tan divertidas que no pudo reprimir las carcajadas por más tiempo. Se rió de buena gana ante la mirada contrariada de sus amigas, y finalmente, cuando pudo detenerse, les dijo: — Se tardaron más de lo que creí. Pero no soy quién para negarles una disculpa, menos si realmente están tan apenadas por lo de ese día…

— ¡¿E-en serio…?! ¡Oh, qué alivio! — suspiró Xiao Mei llevándose ambas manos al pecho — Por un momento pensé que no volverías a hablarnos…

— ¡Eso hubiese sido una crueldad…!— rió Maricela — ¿Podría pedirte como un favor personal que no volvamos a hablar de esto…? Es realmente vergonzoso.

— Tal vez se los refriegue en la cara la próxima vez que ambas decidan ser unas idiotas— sentenció Kim Ly, aprontándose a sacar algunas cosas de su casillero — Sé que no puedo impedir que comenten cosas desagradables sobre Hyung. Después de todo, ya vi que es imposible hacerles cambiar de parecer o siquiera convencerlas de que intenten conocerlo mejor. Es algo que escapa de mis manos.

— Pues… eso es cierto. Pero por mi parte prometo ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez que salga a colación el tema de tu novio— dijo la taiwanesa.

— Mei, él NO es mi…

— ¡Hey, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea! — exclamó de pronto la filipina con entusiasmo, haciendo que sus amigas dieran un salto de sorpresa — ¿Qué les parece que vayamos a mi casa a hacer los deberes mientras bebemos chocolate caliente?

— Ah… te recuerdo que tengo un compromiso importante cada día después de clases— comenzó a explicarse la vietnamita, siendo nuevamente interrumpida por su compañera.

— ¿Con malvaviscos y galletas?

La mirada suplicante y el tono amistoso de Maricela lograron conmover a la vietnamita.

—…Bien, me convenciste. Pero déjame primero hablarlo con Hyung…

.

Con el dolor de su alma, iba a tener que decirle a su amigo que por ese día no podría acompañarlo. Lo encontró apoyado contra su casillero, ya con el abrigo verde y a boina negra puestos y el paraguas en su mano, con la punta apoyada en el suelo como si fuese un bastón. Por la expresión de culpabilidad que traía la chica, el coreano supuso bien qué iba a decirle.

— Déjame adivinar: hoy tendré que caminar solo a casa, ¿verdad?

— Eh… sí— respondió ella en voz baja — De verdad lo siento, pero… ya sabes que las cosas no habían estado yendo muy bien entre mis amigas y yo. Pues… hoy hablaron conmigo y se han disculpado. Quieren que pase la tarde con ellas.

— Entiendo— dijo antes de soltar un suspiro desilusionado — Cuídate cuando regreses a casa. Ya ves que está oscureciendo temprano, y los caminos están congelados. Te aconsejo que tomes el autobús.

— Tendré precaución. Gracias.

.

Dicho esto, el joven salió del edificio y bajo la llovizna de copos de nieve, abrió su paraguas y emprendió el rumbo a casa. Kim Ly regresó con sus amigas, y juntas bajo sus respectivas sombrillas caminaron internándose en los pasajes más laberínticos del vecindario hasta llegar a casa de Maricela.

Se pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde charlando que haciendo la tarea. Aún así, las tres acabaron y pudieron destinar la última parte de la reunión a pasar un rato delante de la computadora viendo algunos videos virales, desternillándose de risa. A las siete y media Kim Ly llamó a su padre para decirle que ya iba en camino, y el hombre, que ya había recibido el mensaje enviado por su hija apenas llegó a casa de Maricela, se ofreció a ir a buscarla para que no tomara sola el autobús. La joven no discutió acerca de esa decisión, pero sí llamó poderosamente su atención.

.

A las ocho, él estaba en la puerta de la casa. Las chicas se despidieron. Padre e hija subieron al primer vehículo que pasó por la calle cubierta de nieve sucia y apisonada, y tuvieron la suerte de que venía casi vacío. Dentro de diez minutos pasarían frente a la calle donde vivían.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? — preguntó la muchacha. El hombre a su lado soltó un suspiro cansado, y con los dedos se frotó el simpático bigotito que crecía encima de su labio.

— Mucho trabajo. Los días de nieve son el escenario por excelencia para los accidentes de tráfico, y hoy recibimos a varios que por el hielo participaron en choques por alcance; además de la gente que pedía que pusiéramos cadenas en sus vehículos.

— La temporada de invierno es la peor para los mecánicos, ¿no?

— Depende de la perspectiva desde donde la mires. Es buena época en el sentido de que se gana más, pero mala porque se junta demasiado trabajo y los clientes son exigentes en cuanto a los plazos de entrega…

Cuando pasaban frente a la preparatoria a la que asistía Kim Ly, el autobús redujo la velocidad para evitar estrellarse contra el taxi que se había detenido unos metros delante de él a mitad de la cuadra. El conductor tocó la bocina varias veces. La vietnamita echó un vistazo afuera. El autobús siguió moviéndose, traqueteando sobre el camino escarchado, cuando de pronto algo llamó la atención de la chica a unas siete calles de allí.

Un sector del pavimento rompía con la uniformidad de la capa de nieve, como si alguien hubiese barrido descuidadamente esa zona, pero en realidad, era un montón de huellas que se superponían entre ellas, como si un gran grupo hubiese estado de pie allí, o alguien hubiese hecho un pésimo "angelito de nieve".

Bajo el farol que alumbraba la acera, brillaba una mancha oscura y sanguinolenta que se combinaba con el blanco de la nieve.

— ¿Qué sucedió…?

— No sé exactamente— respondió el padre con tono reflexivo — Al llegar a casa oí varios rumores entre los vecinos que decían acerca de un ajuste de cuentas entre pandilleros. Otros suponían que sería un asalto. Ya sabes que este vecindario está poniéndose cada vez más peligroso, y por eso decidí venir a buscarte.

Kim Ly no preguntó más, pero su curiosidad no había acabado de saciarse.

.

Al día siguiente, la vietnamita descubrió de la peor forma la explicación de ese charco de sangre.

— La madre de los gemelos Im llamó esta mañana para decirme que uno de sus pupilos no podrá venir por un tiempo— escuchó que decía el inspector al profesor de matemáticas antes de que éste entrara al salón a impartir su cátedra— Y me temo que debo sacar a uno de sus alumnos para hablar con él en mi oficina.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — inquirió asustado el docente, y la joven aguzó el oído a la vez que se inclinaba un poco en su silla para oír mejor.

— Hubo una discusión ayer después de clases, fuera de la escuela. Varios alumnos están involucrados. Al parecer todo comenzó como un enfrentamiento verbal, pero terminaron intercambiando golpes. Todo empeoró cuando uno de los muchachos sacó una navaja de su mochila…

Kim Ly sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

— Algunos estudiantes que pasaban por allí pudieron separarlos y la escuela logró contactar una ambulancia. Pero Im Hyung Soo estará hospitalizado algunos días. Ahora, si me permite profesor, quisiera hablar con el joven…

— ¿Kim…? ¿Kim, estás bien? — preguntaron sus amigas al ver que la cara de la vietnamita palidecía y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

— Fue mi culpa…— gimió al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la cara con ambas manos — ¡Maldición! ¡Jamás debí dejar que se fuera solo…!

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Ya es mitad de semana, y eso significa... ¡Actualización!  
Espero que hayan podido disfrutar de este capítulo (bueno... aunque por la última parte lo ducho MUCHO)

¿Qué puedo decir? Ah, sí... nuevamente, parte de este capítulo está inspirado en una vivencia de la autora, o más bien de un conocido de ella, que fuera del colegio fue increpado por un estudiante de otro grado. Cuando la discusión se puso más acalorada, el muchacho sacó una navaja de su mochila y apuñaló en el hombro al otro. El director inmediatamente llamó a carabineros (la policía) y se armó un GRAN revuelo en el colegio D:  
Pero, como éramos un colegio público, por ley no podían expulsar al estudiante... ¡Kuek!

Bueno... ¡Muchas grcias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **Dazaru Kanchu**, **Park Yong Soo** y **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**!

¡Nos leemos el viernes! (¡Yay, el viernes es feriado! X3)


	12. Contigo Jamás es Invierno

**Respuesta a reviews "anónimos" o sin recepción de Mensajes Privados activada**

**Guest: **¡Este mundo está llena de gente cruel! Uh, pero convengamos en que Hyung tampoco es exactamente un santo. Espera a ver que se esclarezcan los detalles tras el desafortunado suceso. Toma, te doy unas tiritas para que las pongas en tu corazoncito *le da una tira de curitas adhesivas*.  
¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

* * *

**.:XI:.  
**"Contigo Jamás es Invierno"

.

Afortunadamente, Hyung volvió a presentarse en la escuela a la semana siguiente. Lucía bastante bien, salvo por algunas marcas de golpes que oscurecían el contorno inferior de sus ojos y los apósitos que tapaban las heridas en sus manos y partes de la cara.

A la hora del almuerzo, cuando Kim Ly se acercó a su mesa, la culpa que la había atormentado durante su ausencia no dejó que las palabras salieran con facilidad. Respiró hondo varias veces, antes de que el coreano levantara la vista e hiciera un gesto de asentimiento indicándole que podía sentarse.

— ¿Cómo te sientes…?— preguntó la chica al momento que se sentaba frente a su amigo.

— No tan mal como me veo.

— Hyung… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente ese día? — inquirió temerosa.

— Algo habrás escuchado. Los rumores se expanden más rápido que una epidemia— contestó vagamente el muchacho.

— Pero quiero saber TU versión de los hechos.

— Bien— escupió tras un suspiro cansino — Salí de la escuela y un grupo de cobardes me acorraló a unas calles de aquí mientras caminaba a casa. Estoy seguro que esperaron mucho tiempo encontrarme solo, entonces comenzaron a decir varias cosas molestas, algunas incluso sobre ti…— a medida que relataba el suceso, la voz del chico iba agravándose por la ira — Me enfadé y golpeé a uno de ellos. Entonces todos los demás se me vinieron encima y acabé… así.

— ¿Qué hay con lo de la navaja?

— Ah. No me alcanzó a hacer mucho, por suerte. Solo un corte en el hombro y una puñalada en el costado derecho— rodó los ojos con fastidio — Sabes que por el hecho de ser una institución pública, el reglamento de la escuela no permite la expulsión de estudiantes; pero ese alumno tendrá que hacer suficientes méritos para que limpien esa mancha de su expediente, o probablemente sus padres quieran reconsiderar la propuesta de meterlo a un reformatorio.

— ¿Y toda esa sangre que había en el lugar donde pelearon?

— Digamos que no solo era mía. Si bien es cierto que sangré bastante de la nariz, la boca y mis heridas, los demás no se fueron ilesos.

— Pero tú fuiste el único que fue a parar al hospital.

— Eran cinco contra uno, me parece que era un desenlace bastante obvio. Solo estuve allí tres días, más por petición de mi madre que por voluntad de los médicos. Estaba muy asustada.

— Natural que lo esté.

— Esto no ameritaba observación de los doctores ni reposo en cama durante el resto de la semana pasada— contradijo el muchacho con una risa burlesca — Lo que sucede es que ella es demasiado paranoica. Creía que con la golpiza que recibí podría haber tenido un TEC cerrado o hemorragias internas, y obligó a los doctores a que me revisaran.

— Dicen que es mejor prevenir que lamentar— objetó la chica.

— Fue una pérdida de tiempo: no me pasó nada grave. Así que ya quita esa cara de perro mojado, ¿vale? Me haces sentir como un pobre diablo.

— Aún así…— titubeó la muchacha, bajando la vista apenada — Esto no hubiese ocurrido si ese día hubiese caminado contigo, como de costumbre.

— Tal vez. Pero quién sabe. Quizás me hubiesen atrapado cuando regresaba de haberte dejado en la puerta de tu casa— el joven hizo una pausa para vaciar su plato de arroz al curry — No quiero que te sientas responsable de esto. Tú no tienes la culpa de que el mundo esté lleno de hijos de perra como ellos.

El silencio de la joven fue lo suficientemente incómodo como para hacer que Hyung reconsiderara su respuesta. El coreano miró por la ventana del comedor.

— Si sigue nevando así, llegaré a casa con el uniforme mojado y con principios de hipotermia. ¿Sabes qué me haría sentir mejor? — Kim Ly negó con la cabeza — Si trajiste tu paraguas a la escuela podrías compartirlo conmigo, si es que hoy nos vamos caminando juntos. El mío quedó hecho trizas ese día.

— Lo haré— asintió la muchacha. Vio a su amigo hacer ademán de extender su mano por encima de la mesa, y creyó que era una invitación a que la tomara. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarse, Hyung desvió su trayectoria y se apoderó del recipiente plástico sellado con el postre que la chica había comprado ese día.

— Tomaré esto como compensación.

— ¡Oye…!

La vietnamita notó que su amigo la miraba maliciosamente, y ambos compartieron una risa que mucho tenía de alivio. Ojalá pudiese haber sido lo mismo con el postre, pero… en fin. Disfrutar nuevamente de un grato momento con su compañero tras largos y amargos días de preocupación valía más que ese _mousse_ de limón.

.

Al finalizar la jornada, Kim Ly fue hasta su casillero para guardar los libros que no necesitaría esa tarde. Tras cerciorarse de que tenía todo en orden para el día siguiente, sacó del compartimiento más grande de la alargada taquilla su paraguas, todavía húmedo por la nevada que había soportado en la mañana camino a la escuela.

Hasta ese momento no le había tomado el peso a la promesa que había hecho con su compañero. Al principio parecía algo sencillo, casi insignificante; ya lo habían hecho antes cuando la lluvia la sorprendió y él se ofreció a acompañarla a casa.

Sin embargo, había un único -pero poderoso- factor que ponían en jaque a la muchacha: sería la primera vez que caminaría con su amigo bajo SU paraguas, y no hacía falta tener un ojo demasiado agudo para darse cuenta que éste era más pequeño que el de Hyung. Necesariamente, tendrían que ir más cerca para caber debajo de la sombrilla.

Una vez que se reunió con él en la puerta del establecimiento, la muchacha bajó la vista. Algo le impedía observarlo directamente sin sentir que le temblaban las rodillas.

— ¿Lista?

— Sí... eh… ¿No te molesta que mi paraguas tenga dibujos de flores? — la vietnamita mostró el artilugio aún plegado. Efectivamente, el color que primaba en él era el negro, sin embargo todo el contorno inferior estaba estampado con motivos de flores rojas con tallos y hojas verdes que se entrelazaban. Era sobrio, sí. Pero claramente femenino.

—…No importa— respondió el coreano sin estar demasiado convencido. Tomó el mango de la sombrilla, y ante la resistencia que opuso la chica, le explicó: — Soy más alto que tú, es lógico que para la comodidad de ambos deba ser yo quien lleve el paraguas.

Finalmente, la joven cedió.

.

Salieron a enfrentarse con la ventisca, que aún cuando había mermado considerablemente su intensidad en comparación a la mañana, todavía resultaba amenazadora. Los encargados del aseo de la escuela habían paleado la nieve a los costados del camino de acceso, pero el pavimento de la vía pública era otro mundo. Estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve reciente que crujía y se hundía cuando la pisaban, pero debajo de ella se escondía una gruesa película de resbaladiza escarcha, vestigio de la nevada de los días anteriores.

— ¡Ah…!

Los pies de Kim Ly resbalaron en la acera congelada. Se fue hacia el costado derecho, y por poco logró afirmarse del brazo izquierdo de Hyung, que era el que sostenía el mango de la sombrilla abierta sobre ellos. El chico se tambaleó un poco, pero afirmándose del enrejado de la casa que estaba a su derecha, logró estabilizarse y servir de apoyo a su compañera hasta que ella pudo recuperar el equilibrio.

— ¡Cuidado…! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te doblaste los tobillos? — preguntó.

— No pasó nada— respondió ella, y trató de soltarse del brazo de su amigo. No obstante, él apretó el codo contra su costado, impidiendo que la mano de Kim Ly se librara.

— Mejor es que te afirmes de mí en el camino. No quisiera que sufrieras un accidente— aconsejó el muchacho.

— Estaré bien, descuida.

— He sabido de personas que se han roto el cuello por una caída en el hielo. Hazme caso— arguyó el joven, y su amiga no encontró palabras para rebatirle. Ciertamente, se sentía mucho más segura con Hyung a su lado sirviéndole como soporte, además, eso permitía que ambos estuviesen a la distancia perfecta el uno del otro para que el paraguas consiguiera protegerlos a ambos de la nevisca.

.

Y tenerlo tan cerca, casi pegado a ella, le permitía además disfrutar de otras regalías.

.

Como poder sentir el aroma de la loción de su compañero, o la tensión de los músculos de su brazo bajo el uniforme y la gabardina. Inclusive, la proximidad entre los cuerpos había hecho que la sensación térmica se regulara un poco, y podía jurar que bajo el estrecho diámetro de la sombrilla de menos de un metro de ancho, el invierno había perdido su jurisdicción.

Inconscientemente, la muchacha ladeó la cabeza y la recostó contra el hombro de Hyung.

— ¿Tienes frío? — preguntó. Antes de que Kim Ly pudiese contestar, Hyung había desenvuelto la bufanda de su cuello y la había colocado con cierta torpeza en torno al de su amiga.

— Gracias— dijo mientras se encargaba de acomodar la prenda de lana roja y negra, profundamente agradecida de que su amigo –sin saberlo- hubiese cumplido uno de sus mayores anhelos: tener una fuente directa del calor y la fragancia que su cuerpo irradiaba. La pieza estaba húmeda en el lugar que había tapado la boca de su compañero, que por esos inexplicables azares del destino acabó muy cerca de los labios de la chica.

"Pensándolo de una forma un tanto retorcida, esto es casi un beso indirecto", pensó Kim Ly sonriendo para sus adentros. Miró de reojo a Hyung, que iba muy atento del camino, pisando sobre las huellas que otros transeúntes habían dejado anteriormente para tener un mejor apoyo. De sus labios entreabiertos, levemente agrietados por el frío y algunas heridas de la golpiza que había recibido, salían ligeras volutas de vapor blancuzco que se disolvían en el aire. Al calor de su propio aliento, su boca tenía un tono sonrosado y apetecible.

.

Kim Ly se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que no solo la enigmática personalidad de su amigo ejercía una poderosa atracción sobre ella, sino que su físico también. Hyung era alto y esbelto, y los frutos del ejercicio que realizaba con cierta regularidad se notaban en la tonificación de su cuerpo. Sus facciones eran suaves como las del común de los asiáticos, y aún así severas y varoniles. Lo que más le gustaba de él eran sus ojos, por ese profundo tono achocolatado que tenían y el enorme misterio que ocultaban con cada mirada que le dirigía.

¿Qué escondía exactamente?

A pesar de todas las conversaciones que habían sostenido hasta el momento, Kim Ly todavía no podía descubrir exactamente qué era. La única certeza que tenía, era que la forma en que Hyung la miraba a ella era muy distinta a como miraba al común de las personas que le eran indiferentes, y por supuesto, de una manera abismalmente diferente a como miraba a los individuos que le desagradaban.

Cuando la observaba a ella, sus ojos transmitían calma y seguridad, a la vez que una apasionada contemplación. Eso la derretía por dentro. Y sin embargo, se comportaba hasta cierto punto huidizo. En muchos aspectos, Hyung le recordaba a un niño pequeño que no acababa de comprender el mundo a su alrededor, y era capaz de asombrarse o asustarse con cada nuevo descubrimiento.

.

Ya habían llegado al pasaje donde vivía la vietnamita, lo que significaba que era momento de separarse. Ambos se detuvieron frente al enrejado de la humilde morada de los Nguyen, y en ese instante, la nevada perdió intensidad. Los pocos copos blancos que aún caían se mecían con la helada brisa invernal que soplaba, dando la sensación de que se quedarían suspendidos allí eternamente. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

— Ha sido un placer caminar con usted en estas condiciones, señorita— se despidió el coreano, simulando una caballerosa reverencia que hizo a la joven sonreír divertida. Plegó nuevamente el paraguas floreado, y lo sacudió un poco antes de entregárselo a su dueña.

— Ten cuidado cuando camines de regreso.

— Lo haré. Pero primero…

— ¡Ah, sí…! Tu bufanda.

La chica colgó su sombrilla por el mango en el enrejado de la casa, desenrolló la prenda que llevaba al cuello, y con un rápido movimiento la enlazó nuevamente al de su amigo. Siguió sujetando los extremos que caían sobre sus hombros.

— En realidad, me gustó caminar contigo bajo la nieve— admitió el chico con complicidad — No sé por qué, pero me dio una sensación especial [7]. Es… como si contigo jamás fuese invierno…

La vietnamita desvió la vista avergonzada, adivinando que su cara debía estar completamente roja. Inconscientemente, tiró de la prenda de abrigo que llevaba Hyung, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Se atrevió nuevamente a observarlo, notando que su amigo sonreía con ademán seductor.

— Te lo advierto: no me mires así. O no respondo.

Si aquello había sido en serio, Kim Ly no se había enterado. No apartó sus ojos de él. Su amigo debió tomarlo como una provocación, porque en seguida cambió su semblante por uno más serio. La joven no supo qué clase de extraño efecto hipnótico tuvo ese gesto sobre su persona, pero en seguida, los párpados comenzaron a pesarle como si un repentino sueño se apoderara de ella.

Pese a que intentó luchar contra ello, sus ojos acabaron por cerrarse.

No pudo percatarse del momento exacto en que su compañero se inclinó hacia ella, suprimiendo la breve distancia que los separaba. Cuando Kim Ly volvió a abrir los ojos, tras sentir el cálido cosquilleo de la bufanda muy cerca de su mentón y la presión de unas manos en su cintura, se encontró con que Hyung la estaba besando en los labios.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

[7]Referencia al meme "_Tokubetsu na kibun_" o "_Special Feeling_". Esta situación surgió en un noticiero japonés donde un reportero entrevistó a una pareja de adolescentes que iba saliendo de una estación subterránea para preguntarles su opinión acerca de la nevada récord que había sucedido en Tokyo ese invierno. El chico, que compartía un paraguas junto a su novia, se aprontó a responder de una manera muy poco objetiva, sacando su lado más romántico frente a las cámaras:  
"_Estar en la nieve con mi amada me da un sentimiento muy especial. Me gusta_"  
La chica que lo acompañaba coronó la escena con un épico _facepalm _que pasó a la historia de las redes sociales. Este meme se volvió muy popular en sitios como _Tumblr_, e inmediatamente los fans comenzaron a aplicarlo a sus parejas preferidas del animé y manga.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué onda, mi gente? ¿Cómo andan?  
Je, espero que todos estén disfrutando del feriado del Día del Trabajador (que irónicamente(?), se celebra no trabajando, pero ¿quién se queja? XD)

Je, este capítulo habla por sí solo. Seguro muchos estarán pensando "¡Ya era hora que se besaran!", y la verdad es que pospuse esta escena hasta estas alturas a propósito. No me gustan esas historias donde la pareja protagonista recién a los dos días de conocerse se lanzan a locas a besar al otro y no se detienen hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias (_If you know what I mean_...). Quise que en caso de mis niños fuese diferente *-*

¡Gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **Guest** y **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**!

Nos vemos la próxima semana :D


	13. El Ángel de la Tentación

**Nota:** Capítulo narrado desde la perspectiva de Im Hyung Soo (Corea del Norte)

* * *

.

**.:XII:.  
**"El Ángel de la Tentación"

.

_Lo que sucedió ese día no fue totalmente mi culpa. Yo se lo advertí._

_¡Fue ella la que me sedujo!_

_Bueno… tal vez sí tengo un poco de responsabilidad en todo esto, principalmente porque no soy nada bueno controlando mis impulsos…_

_Los hombres enamorados somos presas fáciles._

_._

_¡Pero en mayor parte, es culpa de Kim Ly…!_

_Ella es la que se ha encargado de hacerme mucho más blando y vulnerable en este último tiempo, ¿cómo no? Si viene hacia mí con esos tratos tan dulces y esos modales intachables, esa enternecedora modestia, sus ojos cautivadores, su sonrisa tímida, tan frágil, tan fácil de enredar en mis brazos, tan… irresistible…_

_Y tan escurridiza…_

_Cuando por fin creo que la tengo solo para mí, el cruel azar me la arrebata, recordándome que Kim Ly es un ser libre y no puedo tener derecho exclusivo sobre ella. No puedo encerrarla en una jaula de oro. No puedo apoderarme de ella aunque sea lo que más desee en este momento…_

_._

_Quisiera poder enfadarme con ella y acusarla de estar jugando de la manera más perversa con mis sentimientos, apareciendo y desvaneciéndose como la Estrella de Venus a cada atardecer, solo para no admitir que me he vuelto demasiado dependiente de ella, de su compañía, de tener que verla y hablar con ella todos los días para calmar a mi ansioso corazón que con sus latidos atormenta mis noches sin dejarme conciliar el sueño, para acallar sus reclamos de que la próxima vez que la vea me abalance sobre ella para besarla, y que no la suelte hasta que ambos perdamos la cordura._

_Quisiera poder decir que Kim Ly es una mujer malvada y hace estragos en mí a propósito para alimentar su ego, y que no soy yo mismo quien se ha permitido ceder a sus hechizos…_

_Pero no puedo. No puedo culpar a mi amiga por ser una chica tan atractiva y encantadora. No puedo volverla responsable de todas las cosas que causa en mí con su sola presencia, con un solo movimiento de su mano, con el aroma de su perfume que deja en cada sitio donde va, ¡o una de esas hermosas sonrisas…! ¡Basta con una sola mirada suya para comenzar a ahogarme en deseo y alucinación…!_

_._

_Nunca algo así me había golpeado con tanta fuerza antes. Lo atribuyo a que por mis dificultades para socializar, jamás logré establecer una cercanía efectiva con una muchacha que me atrajera… ¡Kim Ly fue diferente! ELLA fue la que vino a mí, fue la que me buscó, y no por lástima ni interés… sino para hacerme feliz._

_Pensar que todo comenzó por un suceso fortuito. Porque después de las clases de un día lunes particularmente bueno, en que había comenzado a llover, simplemente chocó conmigo. Todo coincidía. Yo debía sentirme benévolo para no ahuyentarla, y así sucedió. Ella debía caminar conmigo bajo una sombrilla para protegerse de la lluvia, ¡y así sucedió! _

_Y casi no fue necesario hablar. Fueron los pequeños detalles de ese momento los que hablaron por sí solos, los que me hicieron entender que mi compañera era distinta, que ella sí querría mostrarse agradecida por lo que hice, que hablaría conmigo, que vería cosas en mí que los demás no habían visto, ¡todo, TODO coincidía! ¡Todo apuntaba a que era totalmente factible que estuviéramos juntos…! _

_Pero soy demasiado orgulloso como para dejarme derrotar por estos sentimientos tan fácilmente… por eso quiero culparla._

_._

_Todo iba bien, hasta ese momento…_

_Quiero pensar que perdí el control ese día no porque yo sea demasiado vulnerable a sus encantos, sino porque ella me incitó y logró superar mis límites. Porque ella me desafió y avivó con su respiración todo el fuego que ardía dentro de mí, y que yo había logrado mantener a raya por tanto tiempo. _

_Quiero pensar que es una mujer malévola que en todo este tiempo se dedicó a explorar mi interior a su antojo, descubrió todos mis puntos débiles y supo cómo encender simultáneamente todos mis sentidos para obligarme a caer bajo su yugo, entregándose a mis brazos, nublando mi sentido común y usando mi bufanda para acercarme a una peligrosa distancia de sus labios._

_Ese rojo ángel de la tentación…_

_Quiero pensar que ella me hizo una generosa oferta, y yo estaba en todo mi derecho a tomarla._

_._

_Todo dentro de mí saltó de gozo cuando ella, en vez de rechazarme –posibilidad que había contemplado solo un segundo antes de inclinarme hacia ella-, correspondió a mi gesto y ambos nos besamos largamente bajo la nevisca. _

_Tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos, incrementando levemente la presión en la novata caricia que unía nuestros labios. Pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos se mezclaron confusamente en mi interior, volviéndose cada vez más intensas conforme pasaban los segundos y nosotros no nos soltábamos._

_En algún momento, enrosqué con fuerza mis brazos en torno a su cintura, y fue cuando ella me detuvo. Supe entonces que me sería imposible responsabilizarla de lo sucedido, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, porque actuó otra vez como una chica tímida y huidiza, y rápidamente entró a casa sin siquiera despedirse._

_._

_Entonces me di cuenta que había cometido la mayor idiotez de mi vida. Y vale decir que he hecho MUCHAS idioteces antes…_

_Me había tomado una atribución muy seria al robarle ese beso a Kim Ly. Ella estaría en todo su derecho de acusarme de haberle faltado el respeto, de haber violado su integridad física y vulnerado su voluntad como mujer para decidir a quién quiere darle ella el privilegio de probar sus labios y a quién no._

_Todos esos constructos imaginarios en torno a la idea de que ella era la que me estaba provocando –y no yo quien deseaba cortejarla- se desmoronaron junto a mi orgullo. Quería regresar y rogarle que me perdonara, y conseguir su compasión aunque para ello tuviese que arrastrarme de rodillas hasta su casa._

_En lugar de eso, caminé hasta la mía y me refugié en mi cuarto por el resto de la tarde._

_._

_¿Cómo diantres iba a poder mirarla mañana a la cara…?_

_¿Y qué iban a hacer sus amigas ahora? ¡Acabo de darles una perfecta razón para odiarme y a Kim Ly una excusa de peso si lo que quiere es no volver a hablarme jamás!_

_Si ella se iba, me quedaría solo de nuevo._

_Lo peor de todo, es que lo tendría más que merecido._

_¿Cuántas cosas más puedo arruinar…?_

_Me hace tanto daño pensar en qué forma tan idiota arruiné mi oportunidad para conservar a la única amiga que había hecho en todos estos años… solo por actuar impulsado por algo tan primitivo como el instinto._

_._

_Me duele imaginar que lo nuestro con Kim Ly… ya nunca va a poder ser una realidad._

_Y todo sería por mi culpa._

_._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hermosa gente de todo mi corazón! Con felicidad y orgullo, y también con mucha pena, les comunico que esta semana es la última en que Ai Ai Gasa será actualizado.  
Así es, señoritas y señores (si hay alguno por ahí). Estamos en plena recta final... ¡SOLO DOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS!

Oh, sí, sobre este capítulo... ¡Aww, Hyung al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose! (sí que es bueno disimulando que se está quemando de amor por dentro) X3 sí que Kim Ly tiene mucha suerte... aunque al parecer Hyung está muy arrepentido de lo que hizo D: ¡No sabe si Kim está molesta con él o no!

Como siempre, aprovecho esta instancia para agradecer a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **Park Yong Soo**, **Dazaru Kanchu** y **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**.

Nos estaremos leyendo el día miércoles :')


	14. Dibujos en el Pizarrón

.

**.:XIII:.  
**"Dibujos en el Pizarrón"

.

Al día siguiente el sol brilló con la intensidad propia del verano. El cegador resplandor blanco que producía la refracción de la luz en la nieve aún acumulada en las calles daba a la ciudad un aire distinto, cálido y alegre, como los dibujos de los niños de _kindergarden_.

Si se mantenía, tal vez para la mañana siguiente ya no quedaran rastros de las nevadas anteriores.

Las húmedas suelas de los zapatos de los alumnos chirriaban en los pasillos y dejaban huellas de un difuso color café que los auxiliares de aseo limpiaban con esmero, refunfuñando tras los jóvenes que, ajenos a sus esfuerzos, caminaban a sus salones de clase, donde los pisos flotantes estaban hechos un desastre.

— ¡Esto en inconcebible…!— rugió indignada la maestra de lengua y literatura, tras llevarse una desagradable sorpresa en su pantalón blanco.

Al parecer uno de los estudiantes había usado su silla para encaramarse y encender el proyector que colgaba desde el techo, y en medio del trasero de la profesora figuraba la perfecta silueta de una huella de zapato talla cuarenta que ni siquiera podía ser cubierta por su _sweater_. Los estudiantes contenían sus risas mientras aguardaban de pie tras sus sillas a que la maestra se calmara y diera comienzo a su cátedra.

— ¡Miren este salón, Dios santo…! ¡Es un verdadero chiquero! — chilló espantada, tapándose la cara de vergüenza — ¡¿Quién es el grupo de aseo de esta semana…?!

Tímidamente, Maricela, Xiao Mei y Kim Ly alzaron las manos.

— Chicas, lamento que esta labor recaiga sobre ustedes cuando la responsabilidad es de todos los que ocupamos este espacio. Pero hoy tendrán que hablar con el personal de aseo para que les faciliten algunos implementos y puedan dejar esta sala DECENTE, con menos trabajo para el personal a cargo de la limpieza— dijo la profesora. Normalmente la labor del grupo de aseo de la semana era simplemente recoger los papeles, limpiar los borradores de pizarra y ordenar las mesas — No les tomará más de veinte minutos, o a lo sumo media hora… ¡Solo quiero que una vez que todos salgan este barro desaparezca…!— echó otro vistazo a la parte posterior de su pantalón, y volvió a hacer una rabieta: — ¡UY!

Sería tedioso, pero justo y necesario. Las carcajadas de los muchachos se perdieron en medio del barullo que produjeron las sillas cuando por fin la docente les permitió tomar asiento.

.

Esa tarde Kim Ly almorzó con sus amigas. Hyung comprendió su decisión –aunque no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar al respecto-, y durante el receso sintió miradas de recriminación de todos lados del casino. Tal vez fuese un indeseable efecto de la culpa y la paranoia, o del cansancio que lo atormentaba al no haber podido dormir del todo bien la noche anterior.

Entendería también si su amiga decidía caminar sola a casa después de clases.

"No vaya a ser que decida robarte otro beso, o hacer algo peor", pensó con angustiosa ironía mientras se alejaba con su bandeja vacía hacia el mesón de ventas, y la dejaba a un lado para que las cocineras la lavaran. Caminó de regreso al salón de clases, masticando con amargura la idea de que quizás hubiese puesto fin a una hermosa amistad solo por haber sido un bobo impulsivo, y que jamás iba a recuperarla.

Debería hacerse ya de los recursos para afrontar la soledad a la que ya había perdido costumbre en los últimos meses: libros para leer mientras almorzara, un reproductor de música con el cual ignorar a todo el mundo durante el recreo, y por supuesto, comprar cuanto antes un paraguas nuevo...

Sin embargo, no podía irse como si nada de la vida de su amiga. Hablaría con ella después de clases, le pediría disculpas, y luego asumiría las consecuencias de su atrevimiento del día anterior, como buen hombre que era.

.

Preparó mentalmente su discurso durante toda la última hora de clases, sumiéndose hasta tal punto en sus pensamientos que su distracción no pasó desapercibida para el profesor de su curso optativo de idiomas –en su caso: ruso- y se llevó varios llamados de atención. Para cuando la campana sonó, Hyung se dirigió rápidamente a la salida con la esperanza de sorprender a Kim Ly antes que corriera a casa, sin embargo, a medio camino recordó que estaba en el grupo de aseo que le tocaba limpiar a fondo el salón a petición de la maestra de lengua y literatura.

Los pasillos casi desiertos le sirvieron como sala de espera. Oía las risas de las amigas de la vietnamita desde el interior del salón. A los quince minutos, las vio salir con sus bolsos, hablando entre ellas y compartiendo bromas privadas. Pero solo abandonaban el aula Maricela y Xiao Mei, que al toparse frente a frente con el coreano, cesaron inmediatamente con sus carcajadas.

— A-ah…

— Disculpen… ¿dónde está Kim? — preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible frente a las jovencitas. La taiwanesa se atragantó con sus propios titubeos, y la filipina, sin emitir palabra alguna, indicó el interior del salón de clases. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, como si pidiera permiso para retirarse. Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a detenerlo.

.

Las luces anaranjadas del atardecer entraban por los grandes ventanales del lado oeste de la sala, tenuemente debilitados por los visillos blancos que se anteponían a los cristales. Tonos ambarinos y castaños bañaban las mesas pulidas y el suelo aún húmedo por el paso del trapero, y recortaban la silueta de la joven vietnamita a contraluz. Parecía concentrada en algo. Estaba escribiendo con tiza en el centro del pizarrón, ajena a la entrada del muchacho en el aula. Le parecía ver que movía los labios, como si tarareara algo o hablara consigo misma, pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

De pronto, se separó del tablón y se sentó en la mesa del profesor, contemplando lo que había escrito.

— Eh… ¿Tienes un momento?

Kim Ly dio un respingo de sorpresa, y se volvió hacia Hyung con cautelosa lentitud.

— Claro.

— Pues… ¿por dónde comienzo? — se cuestionó, acercándose más a la chica. Cuando estuvo a casi medio metro de distancia de ella, miró al pizarrón, y se dio cuenta de que la joven había hecho un dibujo.

Un sencillo diagrama cuya forma principal era un triángulo. Había un corazón en su arista superior, desde el cual nacía una recta que cortaba al polígono por la mitad y se proyectaba por debajo de su base. Era un paraguas.

Bajo la representación de la sombrilla, había dos nombres. Kim Ly se apresuró a dar un brinco desde la mesa para taparlos con ambas manos, debido a que el borrador estaba recién sacudido y reposaba en una saliente del marco de la pizarra que estaba lejos de su alcance.

— ¿Puedes esperar un momento afuera? ¡Tengo que borrar esto!

El joven de trenza avanzó un poco más, tratando de apartar las manos de su amiga del diagrama en el pizarrón, pero ella en un desesperado intento por esconderlo lo difuminó con los dedos. Su cara estaba encendida en un acusador sonrojo, un detalle encantador que no pasó desapercibido para Hyung.

— Quiero hablar contigo por lo que sucedió ayer…

— L-la verdad… es que no estoy molesta—interrumpió la vietnamita desviando la mirada — No tienes que disculparte, después de todo yo también…— se detuvo ahí, y permaneció con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

— Fue una locura. Realmente lo siento.

— ¡Te dije que no te disculparas…!— lo retó compungida, mostrándose repentinamente enfadada. Parecía a punto de quebrarse en llanto — Maldición… ¿por qué me haces esto?

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

— ¡Esto! — chilló aún más furiosa — ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Hyung! ¡No puedes simplemente besarme, enamorarme, despertar todas estas… sensaciones en mí…! — sus manos indicaron confusamente su pecho y estómago —…Y luego decir que todo es una equivocación… eres muy cruel.

El coreano movió confundido la cabeza, como si quisiera sacudirse algo de encima. Había oído fuerte y claro a su amiga, pero ¿en verdad era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo…?

— ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? — inquirió en tono querellante — Acabas de decir que yo… te… ay, no…— masajeó sus sienes en señal de desconsuelo — Te gusta ponerme entre la espada y la pared, ¿cierto?

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Me vas a obligar a decirlo a mí también? ¡Ya había asumido que me odiabas por lo que hice! Y ahora esto… no, Kim. La única que está actuando con crueldad aquí eres tú— acusó en una carcajada incrédula. Dio otro paso al frente, y la vietnamita retrocedió asustada, auto-acorralándose contra la pared donde se alineaban las ventanas del salón.

— No entiendo qué estás diciendo.

— ¿No lo comprendes? ¡No puede ser más obvio! — resopló el coreano, volviendo a avanzar, sin dejarle posibilidad de escapatoria a su compañera. Ella tragó espesamente su saliva, y se apretó aún más contra las ventanas, tiritando por lo nerviosa que estaba —… me gustas mucho, Kim Ly...

Kim Ly abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— Había pensado en decírtelo antes, pero por diversos motivos siempre acababa arrepintiéndome— explicó el muchacho — Sentía que había muchos factores en contra: los rumores, las opiniones de los demás, la desconfianza de tus amigas y la posibilidad de que me rechazaras. No soportaba la idea de arruinar la única amistad sincera que había hecho en todo este tiempo por actuar de manera apresurada, pero ayer… simplemente no pude contenerme más.

La muchacha, aún incapaz de articular palabra alguna, llevó una mano a sus labios.

— Lamento si te puse en una situación incómoda con ese beso. Hasta ahora no sabía cómo disculparme contigo por lo que hice, y cómo afrontar la enorme probabilidad de que decidieras dejar de hablarme por haber vulnerado tu libertad de elegir si querías que hiciera eso o no… comprendo si estás molesta por mi osadía.

— No estoy molesta… bueno, no tanto. Es que… fue tan repentino— musitó la joven con debilidad — No supe cómo reaccionar. Venía… venía deseando eso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como todas las cosas que uno planea, no se dio en las mejores condiciones… no me sentía preparada para eso, y mucho menos para una confesión…

La vietnamita se atrevió a levantar poco a poco la vista, y Hyung pudo contemplar con todo detalle cómo la luz del crepúsculo caía como un velo de suaves matices otoñales sobre los femeniles rasgos de la chica, dándole un aire misterioso que resultaba innegablemente atractivo. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa mirada tímida lucía más hermosa que nunca, delicada y cautivadora, y la leve sonrisa que curvó sus labios provocó que el ritmo de los latidos del corazón del joven se disparara en su pecho.

De forma casi imprevista, la muchacha se adelantó y le echó los brazos a la cintura, abrazándolo con la cara oculta en el torso del coreano. Hyung atinó a abrazarla, cuidando de no apretarla demasiado, mientras repasaba la larga coleta de la chica con una de sus manos. Se quedaron así por bastante tiempo, hasta que los ritmos vitales de cada uno comenzaron a apaciguarse. La vietnamita se separó del chico para mirarlo a la cara.

— Yo… también te quiero, Hyung…

.

Tras un largo rato contemplándose hipnotizados, la pareja estuvo a punto de culminar la romántica confesión con el tan anhelado –y esta vez consensuado- beso que "oficializaba" la declaración; sin embargo, oyeron que alguien carraspeaba con la garganta desde la puerta del aula.

— No es por interrumpirlos, pero… ya deben salir del salón— avisó Maricela.

— La señora encargada del aseo está esperando hace ya bastante rato— completó la taiwanesa.

Tras compartir una risa avergonzada, Kim Ly y Hyung salieron del aula y la mujer que llevaba el carrito con los productos de limpieza entró, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de reprobación. El cuarteto de estudiantes se encaminó a la salida, con Xiao Mei y Maricela a la cabeza del grupo, y la vietnamita y su compañero rezagados por algunos metros. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de los casilleros, las dos muchachas que se habían adelantado oyeron un estrepitoso ruido tras de ellas, como si alguien hubiese cerrado de golpe la puerta de una de las taquillas, y se volvieron preocupadas a ver lo que lo había ocasionado.

Sorprendieron a Kim Ly, que había acorralado a Hyung contra uno de los casilleros, y atrayéndolo hacia ella por el cuello del uniforme le había plantado un beso en los labios. La filipina y la taiwanesa dejaron caer sus mandíbulas por la sorpresa, y observaron a la pareja hasta que la vietnamita se separó de su amigo.

— ¿K-Kim…?

— ¿Por qué tanta rudeza? — preguntó confundido el joven de trenza, arrimándose a los casilleros que tenía detrás de él. La vietnamita sonrió traviesamente antes de responderle:

— Considéralo como una devolución de lo que me quitaste ayer.

— ¡Pero yo no fui tan brusco contigo…!— reclamó en una risa incrédula, abalanzándose sobre la chica para abrazarla por la cintura y levantarla en sus brazos. Después de apartarse de los casilleros, volvió a besar a su enamorada de una forma mucho más delicada de lo que ella había hecho, ante la mirada impaciente de sus compañeras.

— ¡Ay, por favor! ¡¿Vamos a tener que soportar que hagan esto todos los días de hoy en adelante?! — reclamó la filipina en un suspiro.

— ¡¿No les enseñaron a no comer pan frente a los pobres?! — secundó la taiwanesa con un dejo de tristeza.

Tal vez a las dos les iba a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto que de ahí en más compartiría la nueva pareja. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos los sentimientos de contrariedad que les producía verlos, muy en el fondo se sentían partícipes de la inmensa alegría que ambos irradiaban.

Tal vez con el tiempo pudiesen aceptar el hecho de que Hyung era quien producía en Kim Ly aquélla infinita y sincera felicidad.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Tachá~n! ¿Les ha gustado?  
Bueno, no es el final-final de la historia... ¡pero sí que estamos muy cerca de él! X3

Al igual que en cada actualización, agradezco a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **Kayra Isis**, **GinYang98**, **Park Yong Soo** y **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**.

¡Nos leemos el viernes, con el final de "Ai Ai Gasa"! X3


	15. En una Tarde de Verano

.

**.:Epílogo:.  
**"En una Tarde de Verano"

.

La perfecta sinfonía que producía el melifluo silbido del viento junto al discontinuo golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en las ventanas y el techo de la casa, combinaba de manera perfecta con la luz grisácea que se filtraba por los cristales e inundaban la habitación de un misterioso tono grisáceo que daban a todo un aire extrañamente acogedor.

A un lado del cuarto, brillaba una lámpara de noche con una suavísima luz amarilla.

Arrullada por los sonidos del exterior y el somnífero calor que la envolvía, Kim Ly se acurrucó contra el torso de su novio como una demanda para que él la abrazara. Las manos de Hyung sostenían en ese instante un libro abierto en delante de ellos, y como sus brazos no estaban disponibles, lo compensó reposando su barbilla en el hombro de la vietnamita.

.

Habían tomado por costumbre sentarse así cuando querían estudiar juntos. Ella se acomodaba entre las piernas del joven, con la espalda recostada contra su pecho; él afirmaba los textos de estudio frente a ambos, y Kim Ly tenía a su vez un cuaderno donde iba tomando apuntes de lo que el chico leía en voz alta.

— ¿Ya quieres detenerte? — le preguntó en un suave susurro al oído.

— Solo faltan tres páginas para terminar el capítulo. Démonos un receso— sugirió la muchacha, apartando el cuaderno a un lado de la cama donde ambos se habían instalado, a la vez que Hyung dejaba el libro sobre su mesa de noche. Apagó la lamparita a su lado izquierdo, y la habitación quedó sumida en la penumbra de ese nublado día de verano. Refregó sus ojos encandilados y agotados por el estudio.

— Menudo panorama para la tarde de un sábado: estudiar para el examen final de biología— suspiró cansado, reposando por completo la espalda contra la cabecera de su cama. Kim Ly se incorporó, saliendo de su cómoda posición entre las piernas de su novio, posicionándose hincada sobre la cama de modo que pudiese ver a su compañero de frente.

.

Los últimos meses Hyung había adquirido un aspecto muy sano, en comparación a su apariencia triste y fatigada de los primeros días del año. Retomó los entrenamientos de _taekwondo_ en la escuela y los frutos del ejercicio diario comenzaban a notarse, especialmente en su torso y los brazos. Ese día estaba usando una camiseta blanca ceñida al cuerpo, y sobre ella una camisa de franela a cuadrillé que favorecían notoriamente a resaltar esos rasgos.

— Tenemos algo de quince minutos antes de que mamá sirva el té— avisó el coreano — ¿Te parece que dejemos el estudio para después de comer algo? Digo, si es que no te importa no participar en otra eterna sobremesa con mi familia.

Desde el día en que había presentado a la vietnamita como su novia oficial, la madre de los gemelos Im había quedado encantada con ella. Hacía tiempo estaba preocupada por la mala reputación del mayor de sus hijos, y saber que aquélla muchachita tímida y humilde había sido la principal razón de los favorables cambios de ánimo de su problemático primogénito habían bastado para que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Habían conversado largamente en otras instancias en que la chica acudía a la casa a estudiar con su novio durante los casi seis meses que llevaban de relación, y la impresión que tenía de Kim Ly no hacía otra cosa sino mejorar con el tiempo.

Del mismo modo, Yong Soo adoraba a la chica ya por el solo hecho de ser la novia de su hermano. Pensándolo bien, él adoraba a casi todo el mundo. Era uno de los aspectos en los que más se diferenciaba con su gemelo. Aún cuando no había logrado sostener conversaciones muy animadas con la surasiática, le gustaba estar allí para sentirse partícipe de la felicidad del resto de su familia.

— ¿Y qué haremos en este tiempo que nos queda? — preguntó inocente la vietnamita.

— Ven aquí.

Hyung hizo un gesto de llamado con sus manos, y la chica se acercó a él. Una vez que pudo alcanzarla, el coreano asió ambas muñecas de su novia y la guió hasta hacer que se sentara sobre su regazo. Esa era otra de las posiciones que le gustaba adoptar cuando estaba con ella. Tan íntima y sensual, les daba la comodidad para poder contemplarse de cerca, abrazarse y besarse, y al coreano le gustaba sentir que de cierta forma su amada obtenía el control al estar encima de él.

Kim Ly colocó sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera del chico. Sintió el calor de la piel de éste a través de la tela de sus jeans negros, y de los pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuros que ella llevaba ese día. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su compañero, y él la tomó de la cintura.

.

Fuera de la casa, oyeron truenos a la lejanía, la lluvia arreció, y el silbido del viento se hizo mucho más intenso. No obstante, la pareja se sentía totalmente ajena a eso. Ellos tenían su propio mundo dentro de ese cuarto semi-oscuro, arropados el uno contra el otro. Las melodías naturales atenuadas por el encierro de las paredes eran un trasfondo perfecto para compartir ese momento de privacidad.

Se proporcionaron novatas caricias sobre la ropa, algunos amagos de besos entrecortados e inocentes, susurros al oído o contra el cuello, y gestos de acurrucarse en busca del placentero calor del cuerpo del otro. Kim Ly no dejaba de sorprenderse con el radical cambio de la actitud de Hyung cuando ambos estaban a solas. Era bastante más cariñoso y confianzudo, y pese a los pudores iniciales, también se volvía más desinhibido.

Justamente por sugerencia suya, recientemente la pareja se había atrevido a probar la experiencia del beso francés, tan popular entre las parejas jóvenes. Los primeros intentos habían tenido resultados bastante bochornosos debido a la torpeza de ambos, como el choque de los dientes, o puentes de saliva entre las bocas. Ninguno de los dos parecía frustrarse por ello, inclusive, se lo tomaban como algo que tenía tanto de vergonzoso como divertido. Con el tiempo y la práctica, habían logrado pulir su técnica, y dicha forma de besarse había pasado a constituir una de sus favoritas cuando se encontraban en un lugar exclusivo para ellos.

.

Kim Ly entrecerró lentamente los ojos a medida que se acercaba a su compañero. Primero solo rozó sus labios con los de él, como si lo incitara a jugar. Hyung correspondió casi al instante, abarcando parte de la boca de su compañera con los labios entreabiertos, a la vez que sus brazos la rodeaban con posesión. Las caricias entre sus bocas eran lentas, funcionaban como la estimulación previa para que luego, ya dejando las timideces de lado, los amantes comenzaran a hacer que sus lenguas se enroscaran, y luego se deslizaran una sobre la otra para desenredarse. Repetían el mismo rito una y otra vez, alternándolo con roces entre sus labios, cuya prolongación e intensidad eran variables.

.

Acababan de iniciar un beso particularmente largo y húmedo, acompañado de apasionadas caricias bajo las primeras capas de ropa, cuando la puerta de la habitación del coreano se abrió de golpe y Yong Soo irrumpió adentro.

— ¡Ya está servid…!

El menor de los gemelos se quedó de piedra.

— ¡Yong Soo…!— reprendió el mayor, al mismo tiempo que Kim Ly bajaba del regazo de su novio y comenzaba a arreglarse la blusa verde agua y el delgado sweater blanco que llevaba encima — ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que llames a la puerta antes de entrar?!

— Ups… lo olvidé— contestó risueño. Se repuso del shock inicial, y esbozó una sonrisita picarona — Sin embargo… ¿no que supuestamente estaban estudiando para un examen, par de calientes?

Los rostros de Hyung y Kim Ly alcanzaron el grado máximo de rubor.

— ¡E-estábamos en un receso…!— defendió la muchacha, tapándose las mejillas con las manos. El intruso asintió con maliciosa desconfianza.

— ¡Cla~ro! — ronroneó socarronamente — Venga, ya está listo el té. Bajen antes de que se enfríe… ¿O prefieren esperar un momento para enfriarse ustedes?

Yong Soo escapó del cuarto justo a tiempo, antes de que lo alcanzara el libro de biología que Hyung le había lanzado en un acceso de furia. La vietnamita fue a buscar el texto para ponerlo en su lugar.

— E-está bromeando… no tienes por qué ser tan rudo con él— le dijo a su novio con el rostro todavía rojo de vergüenza. Hyung respiró hondo, contó internamente hasta diez -¿o cien, tal vez?-, y finalmente se relajó. La vietnamita se acercó, y tendiéndole ambas manos, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

— Vamos— dijo el joven, sosteniendo una de las manos de su amada e indicando la puerta de la habitación con un movimiento de la cabeza — Seguiremos estudiando después.

.

La vietnamita, ya más calmada, aceptó la invitación de su amigo. Descendieron a la primera planta con las manos tiernamente enlazadas, y se sentaron juntos de un lado de la mesa frente al asiento que estaba ocupando el menor de los gemelos. La madre de los jóvenes apareció desde la cocina llevando una bandeja con platitos colmados de golosinas para acompañar el té, y los repartió entre los presentes.

— ¿Y, qué tal ha ido el estudio, Hyung? — preguntó dulcemente la mujer, sentándose en la silla colocada en la cabecera de la mesa.

— Nada mal. Ya no nos falta mucho para terminar— respondió el coreano, haciendo caso omiso al insinuante movimiento de cejas que le dedicó su hermano. La mujer miró con detención a su primogénito, cosa que comenzó a ponerlo nervioso — ¿Qué?

— Tienes una mancha aquí— señaló, tocando la comisura izquierda del labio inferior de su hijo. Tras inspeccionar el rastro en su dedo, sonrió conmovida — ¿Bálsamo labial?

Instantáneamente, Hyung se limpió con la mano el rastro de maquillaje y Kim Ly hizo lo mismo con el cosmético que aún quedaba en sus labios.

— ¡Se acaban de acusar solos-daze! — rió de buena gana el menor de los gemelos. Su fraterno le dio un puntapié en las canillas por debajo del tablón — ¡Auch…! ¡Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso?!

— ¡No le pegues a tu hermano! — retó la madre sin poder evitar soltar una risita después — Son como dos niños. ¿No te parece, Kim?

— Supongo que es normal que los hermanos se lleven así— respondió la joven, sonriendo divertida. En el intertanto, Yong Soo había tratado sin éxito de devolverle el golpe a su fraterno.

— Ya quédate quieto— reprochó Hyung.

— Me dolió. Mereces que te lo regrese-daze.

— Infantil.

— Mañoso.

— ¡Ya basta los dos!

.

Luego de la comida, los tres estudiantes se retiraron a sus respectivos espacios de estudios. Yong Soo debía terminar su redacción final para la asignatura optativa de inglés, mientras que Hyung y Kim Ly, que tan solo les faltaban unas cuantas páginas por leer, se desocuparon pronto y pudieron compartir el resumen elaborado por la chica a partir de la lectura. Incluso con todo lo que hablaron al respecto, les sobró tiempo antes de que llegara la hora en que la vietnamita debía ya irse a casa.

— ¿Quieres que pase a dejarte en el auto, linda? — preguntó la madre de los gemelos — ¡La lluvia allá afuera se ha hecho más intensa!

— Oh, no será necesario. Pero muchas gracias por la oferta— contestó la chica, colocándose encima un impermeable entallado color cian. El muchacho irrumpió en el comedor donde ambas estaban charlando, usando la gabardina verde oscuro y portando un paraguas negro aún plegado en una de sus manos.

— Yo iré a dejarla.

— ¡Oh, cariño! — suspiró la mujer con desaprobación — ¿Aún usas ese viejo abrigo que tu padre dejó olvidado aquí…?

— Se conserva como si fuera nuevo.

— ¡Pero luces tan anticuado con él…! Me recuerdas a mi abuelo— dijo, negando con la cabeza — Ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa, ¿sí?

— Lo haré.

— ¡Cuídate mucho, linda! Y espero que podamos verte seguido antes de que se acabe el año— se despidió la dulce mujer.

— Con Hyung ya hemos estado hablando de las cosas que nos gustaría hacer en las vacaciones de verano, antes de que deba acuartelarse en el regimiento de la ciudad.

— ¡Solo a mi hijo podía ocurrírsele presentarse como voluntario al servicio militar! — criticó la madre con un dejo de tristeza — Con buenas calificaciones, y una novia tan linda que te echará de menos todo el año siguiente…

— Saldré todos los fines de semana— contrarió el joven, tomando la mano de Kim Ly para dirigirse con ella hacia la salida — No dejaremos de vernos…

— ¡Pero no será lo mismo…!

Kim Ly correspondió a las despedidas de la madre y el hermano de su amado. Pronto, la pareja se encontró bajo un despiadado torrente de goterones que caían de manera incesante sobre ellos. Por las orillas de la calle, escurría un flujo raudo y ligeramente turbio.

Ambos, bajo la sombrilla de Hyung, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de la vietnamita.

— Eh… Kim…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Realmente no te importa que el año siguiente… no nos veamos tan seguido? — preguntó el joven con la voz tensa de angustia — Aún puedo hablar con los del regimiento para que pospongan mi ingreso a las filas.

— ¡Nada de eso! La carrera militar es algo que de verdad te entusiasma. No puedes renunciar a ella solo por la petición de una chica.

— No eres cualquier chica. Eres la persona que me apasiona más que cualquier otra en este mundo. En serio lo consideraría…

— No tienes por qué— interrumpió, apretando más su brazo en torno al de su amado — Yo no te cortaré las alas, si lo que harás te llena de satisfacción y felicidad.

— Entonces… ¿no tienes ningún problema con que nos veamos con menos frecuencia…? El régimen de la milicia es muy estricto, y puede que no siempre tenga tiempo para contactarte a mitad de la semana. Saldré los viernes en la tarde, siempre y cuando no quede arrestado por castigo, y…

— Hyung, será solo un año— espetó la vietnamita con una sonrisa que delataba comprensión — Y lo harás fantástico. Yo estoy dispuesta a colaborar para que aún con todo eso las cosas entre nosotros funcionen, y tú…

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! — exclamó — ¿Sabes? Podría llamarte en la semana siempre que tenga tiempo, y avisarte los horarios de salida desde la base para que nos reunamos y pasemos los fines de semana… juntos.

— Suena espléndido— halagó la chica, recostando su cabeza contra el hombro del muchacho. Sobre ellos, el paraguas que detenía la lluvia se movió ligeramente. Hyung se inclinó hacia la joven, y depositó un beso en su frente.

— Entonces hagámoslo. Y solo será por un año, aún debo decidir qué haré con mi vida después de eso. Una opción es un instituto técnico-profesional; la otra es…

— ¿La Escuela de Suboficiales del Ejército?

—… sí. Y la historia se repetiría por dos años más.

Al llegar al frontis de la casa de los Nguyen, la chica se giró hasta quedar enfrentada con Hyung, y alzando ambos brazos, rodeó el cuello de su chico para lograr empinarse con más facilidad hacia él.

— Sabes que te apoyaré en lo que sea, Hyung. Del mismo modo en que yo espero que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo…

— Trabajarás en el taller de tu padre el año que viene, para reunir dinero y colaborar con los gastos de tus estudios… eso fue lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo, ¿no?

— Y lo sostengo. El futuro aún es muy incierto para nosotros. Solo de una cosa me encuentro lo bastante segura.

— ¿Y qué sería?

— Sobre nosotros— la vietnamita esbozó una sonrisa tímida — Ambos queremos que lo nuestro continúe y prospere en el tiempo. ¿No te parece que ya es una base lo suficientemente firme como para que, con un poco de ganas y de buena suerte, nuestra relación sobreviva a este nuevo obstáculo?

— Pues… claro— Hyung afirmó el paraguas con una sola mano, mientras la otra envolvía cariñosamente el talle de la joven, atrayéndola hacia él — Vamos a lograrlo. Juntos.

— Estupendo.

Era el momento de la despedida. La parte más triste de sus reuniones. A menudo la pareja solía alargar la forzosa separación sacando temas de lo más banales para extender su charla, o compartían las últimas miradas, los últimos besos y mimos antes de que la vietnamita tuviese que entrar a su morada.

Si tan solo la atenta mirada del padre de Kim Ly no estuviese vigilándolos detrás de la cortina de la ventana principal de la casa, sería algo menos incómodo. A sabiendas de eso, y por respeto al natural instinto de sobreprotección del hombre por sobre su única hija, el joven de trenza procuraba ser lo más recatado posible con su novia, absteniéndose de hacer demostraciones de afecto demasiado comprometedoras.

No pasaban más allá de un breve y casto beso en los labios, y quizás un abrazo que no se prolongaba por más de unos miserables segundos.

— Te veré el lunes.

— Descansa.

— Ah, sí…— antes de empujar la valla de acceso, Kim Ly se volvió nuevamente hacia su enamorado — Si tienes la tarde del lunes libre… ¿quieres salir? Seguro conoces la heladería artesanal del otro lado de la ciudad…

— Claro. Ehm… ¿Solo tú y yo?

— Solo tú y yo— corroboró la muchacha. Hyung asintió a la vez que sonreía.

— Entonces es una cita— las mejillas del joven adquirieron un tenue color rosado. Las "cursilerías" todavía eran un tema un tanto bochornoso para él, incluso en sus manifestaciones más simples. Era un detalle que a la joven le parecía de lo más encantador, y con justa razón, la vietnamita no quería despedirse tan pronto de su compañero.

Regresó sobre sus pasos para llegar nuevamente hasta él, bajo el paraguas, y con un leve movimiento realizado para empinarse sobre las puntillas de sus pies, Kim Ly besó tiernamente los labios del chico. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de corresponderle. Y aunque así hubiese sido, Hyung reaccionaría de una manera muy distinta a si ese beso hubiese tenido lugar en un sitio mucho más privado, como esa tarde había ocurrido en la habitación.

El coreano esbozó una sonrisa tensa, y con la mano que no sujetaba el paraguas dedicó una última caricia a su novia, acomodándole algunos mechones de cabello tras la oreja. Tras una profunda inhalación, y con el rubor aún más encendido en su cara, susurró:

— Te amo.

La chica, sonriente y apenada, recostó su mejilla contra la palma de la mano de su chico, antes de contestarle:

— Yo también te amo.

Bajo aquella sombrilla, y rodeados del sonido de la lluvia que caía a su alrededor, sus declaraciones cargadas de tantos sentimientos sinceros se diluyeron como un suspiro, y una vez más, las bocas de ambos se encontraron.

Al fuego de ese beso, y bajo la lluvia que hacía tiempo los había juntado, las almas de los jóvenes se unieron una vez más para cantar al amor.

.

_FIN._

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

¡Uf! Qué rápido se me pasaron estas cinco semanas de publicación... bueno, entre el ritmo de la universidad, las prácticas en colegio, el estudio, el entrenamiento, el agotamiento, ¿a quién no? ¡Miren nada más, ya estamos a 8 de Mayo...!

Debo confesar que antes de escribir este fanfic (que originalmente iba a ser un One-Shot, pero ya ven...), pasé por una crisis -si es que la puedo llamar así-. Pensaba: "Este fic será un rotundo fracaso. Piénsalo, ¿a quién en el fandom hispano le gusta esta pareja además de ti y unos cuantos pelagatos? Olvídalo, no pierdas el tiempo".  
Sin embargo, un día llovió. Yo estaba en casa, frente a la PC, y empecé a escribir. Por último me iba a sacar la urgencia de encima, ya que hacía mucho que quería escribir exclusivamente algo de esta pareja, en un contexto más romántico. Cuando vi el resultado final, decidí que lo publicaría. Y me valía si no me llegaban reviews, si nadie lo agregaba a sus favoritos, o si incluso recibía críticas negativas (ya fuera por lo inusual de la pareja, o lo _fluff_ de la trama), lo cual en mí es bastante raro, porque tengo la maña de que mido mi éxito y la aceptación de mi trabajo en función de lo que comentan los lectores, en base a cifras... esta vez no era así.

¿Y saben qué?  
No me arrepiento de haber escrito esta historia, y mucho menos de haberla publicado.

Creo que en lo cotidiano y ligero de esta trama pude acercarme al público lector porque apelaba a vivencias íntimas, a momentos de nuestro desarrollo como personas que nos marcaron en una fase importantísima de la vida, que es nuestra etapa escolar. Es una de las cosas mágicas de los fics "Gakuen". Y gracias a eso, pude conocer más allá de lo habitual a las personas que comentaban, más allá del gusto que compartimos por Hetalia, por la pareja protagonista de esta historia u otras cosas. Pude conocerlos mejor como personas, y además, disfrutar de esta historia en conjunto con ustedes.  
Por eso no me arrepiento. Esto es mucho más que una simple historia romántica-juvenil para mí. Fue una instancia para conocer personas maravillosas.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes estuvieron presentes durante la publicación de este relato: **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**, **GinYang98**, **NocheAmada**, **Dazaru Kanchu**, **Kayra Isis**, **Softlavender**, **Park Yong Soo** y **Guest**. 

Espero que nos estemos leyendo muy pronto.

¡Muchos besos para todos!

— Mygale


End file.
